


The Lost Osirian and the Wolf of Fenric

by SorceressJewel42



Category: Doctor Who, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Family Bonding, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Major Character(s), Major Deviation from Yu-Gi-Oh! Canon, Monsters and TIme Lords and Gods and Aliens Equals Fun Times, New Family, Sennen Items | Millennium Items, Time Travel Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressJewel42/pseuds/SorceressJewel42
Summary: In the cosmos there a beings powerful enough to alter the rules of time and space itself such as the Time Lords and the Daleks. But few could argue that the Osirian were the more dangerous species. Powerful and dangerous...More dangerous still is when lesser species try to imitate them. Meet the Lost Osirian...Major changes ahead. AU
Relationships: Bill Potts & Yami Yuugi, Doctor & Yugi Mutou, Motou Yugi and Yami Yuugi| Atem, OC - Relationship, The Doctor & Missy (Doctor Who), The Doctor & The Doctor's TARDIS, The Doctor & Yami Yuugi| Atem, Twelfth Doctor & Bill Potts
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Match Setting

In the cosmos there a beings powerful enough to alter the rules of time and space itself such as the Time Lords and the Daleks. But few could argue that the Osirans were the more dangerous species. Powerful and dangerous...More dangerous still is when lesser species imitate them. Four thousand years ago a Pharaoh of Egypt tried to imitate them to save his land. But he failed and instead created a monster that nearly destroyed himself and his subjects. His son inherited the burden and paid the cost of his predecessor's foolishness with his life. Now there are those that wish to emulate the rulers of old and gain that power as their ancestors once had ignoring the lessons of the past...This is the tale of Lost Osiran...

* * *

In the cosmos there was a quite frankly a fantastical ship flying through the eddies of time and space. This ship bigger on the inside then it's Police Public Telephone Box would suggest was housing one of the most wonderful and terrible beings the cosmos had to offer. The Doctor. who right now was looking for his wayward companion through the endless bowels of his ship. Muttering to himself in various different languages that he'd picked up in his centuries of traveling the Doctor continued to look down the white halls of his ship for his missing Ace using his question marked handled brolly to poke open a door or two. He'd set the coordinates to Tokyo and had gone to get a book to read for some quiet downtime. He'd gotten a ding and was now seeing if he could find his wayward Ace to tell her that they were there.

"Ace!" He called out to no avail. Wherever she was it was far enough away that she couldn't his shouting. In spite of this problem of crying out in an infinite ship one had to try. Huffing with slight annoyance he turned back to the Console Room to wait for her to show up. He walked down the corridor keeping an eye of the various doors and open door rooms to see if he could see where Ace was. No luck. His bomber coat companion was no where to be found in this part of the ship. Sighing he reached the door that lead to the Console room. Upon entry he saw Ace was already there. Her jacket with its multitude of pins laying carelessly upon his armchair and...

"Ace? Why are there chemicals and bunsens in the Console Room when there's a perfectly functional laboratory to the left of the door?" He asked gesturing the chemistry set that was open on a foldaway table that most decided wasn't there when he'd left to go to the library and grab a book to read. Well he originally was going to seat in the armchair in the Console Room but he'd gotten distracted by several books and ended up reading in the library instead.

"Eh? Oh!" Ace looked up startled from the monitor she'd been looking at. "Oh sorry Professor, I was making some Nitro and then the monitor went off."

"I know I set it to go off when we got to our destination," The Doctor said as he walked up to the console. "Ace I want that mess cleaned up and away. There's a reason I don't allow for chemicals near the _delicate_ machinery."

"All right, all right, keep your hat on I'll move it," Ace rolled her eyes good naturedly as she gingerly began gathering up the materials and putting them in their proper carrying cases. "I thought you wanted a bit of company so I grabbed some chemicals but you were gone so I stayed here waiting for you."

"Your concern and thoughtfulness is appreciated," the Doctor smiled at her. "And I was planning to go back here yes. You see I got distracted with a multitude of books I've been meaning to get around reading like, _Crime and Punishment, My Hero Academy, Winnie the Pooh, Promised Neverland..._ Now that's a good manga."

"Eh?"

"Japanese comic," the Doctor explained with a shrug. "You'll understand in about a decade I believe. They become all the rage then."

"Oh, okay...so why don't they just call it Japanese comics then?"

"Because manga is the name given in Japan and it's much more succinct then the mere term of Japanese comics considering their differences with UK comics or even US comics."

"Like?"

"Stories, themes and endings for one," the Doctor said making adjustments for their landing. "They have a long story with an ending as opposed to continual serial which considering most of the big two put out is something."

"OK so what else is the-Eh Professor what's that?" Ace pointed to a blip that made itself known on the screen.

"Well now," the Doctor leaned in focusing on it. He typed in a set of commands to analyze it. The screen flashed with a warning in High Gallifreyan. Well now that was interesting...Temporal incursion with a tinge of alien interference...

"Ace looks like going to that destination as well as that manga shop for educational purposes will have to be delayed, there's trouble afoot."

"Wicked."

* * *

"But why Japan?" The Doctor rolled his eyes as Missy or the Mistress whinged for what felt to be the hundredth time. Nardole sighed with annoyance as well making it well know that it wasn't just him that was annoyed with the constant whinging that Missy was doing. He'd decided to go out and Nardole insisted that he keep his oath...so he adjusted the oath slightly much to Nardole's annoyance. Still it was the letter of the law and he was keeping an eye on her so he couldn't complain too much about it.

"Because," he bit out. "You said you needed a change of scenery and I want a first edition _Dragon Ball_ manga which goes on sale now. I take you, I get manga and then we have a short excursion and then head back to St. Luke's. Easy peasy."

"A dragon what now?" Missy asked looking profoundly uninterested as she gazed at her nails. The Doctor sighed as he turn towards her giving her his full attention.

" _Dragon Ball,_ the manga series that practically set the standard of all manga that came after. The fun, the animation, the adventure, the story..."

"Wait," Nardole held up his hand stopping his sentence in mid praise. "Isn't it a comedy manga? I remember hearing about it in an art history course or was it a literature course? Well either way I've heard of it way back when..."

"Yes and no, it's starts out like that and basically evolves into the action adventure series later."

"Okay fine so you want a comic, so question is again why _am I_ coming here? Whatever happened to staying locked up for a thousand years?"

"First of all it was watching you, not locking you up. That was my idea. Secondly, they've got fresh mochi there. Daifuku mochi. I thought you'd want some."

"Fair enough," Missy sighed blissfully leaning back on the railing. She had a big sweet tooth like him and like him enjoyed mochi so it was good bribery tool now. "I'll do it for the mochi and I won't kill anyone...No fingers crossed this time." She waved her fingers to show this off. "In fact, my toes aren't either." She wiggled her toes so they could show through her leather shoes. "See I'm being honest as I can be."

"And no causing mayhem!" The Doctor said pointing a finger at her.

"Ha, that's a bit rich coming from you," Missy raised an eyebrow at him crossing her arms with a thoroughly amused smile.

"I mean it," the Doctor doubled down. "If I have to put out another fire..."

"Oi I can't help it if certain chemicals are flammable, besides I thought we all agreed it wasn't my fault. Also you said I was to stay in my "room" " She gave the word air quotes with a very annoyed huff. "Until I could behave and now you're dragging me out on errand so now who's being the hypocrite I wonder?"

"Er, Doctor," Nardole cut into what promised to rather long back and forth between him and Missy. "Take a look at this." He gestured towards a low hanging monitor. Across it was a warning in High Gallifreyan...temporal incursion with alien tech. Oh dear.

"Well looks like we've got other issues now," the Doctor sighed as he turned the dials and pulled down the dematerialization lever. "Buckle up kiddos this is going to be an interesting one."

"Fun!"

"Oh heavens, why can't we have just a regular outing?" Nardole groaned as he grabbed his heavy orange overcoat heading towards the door.

"Because that wouldn't be us and you know it, now come on...And Missy," he looked over at the Time Lady giving her a severe look. "You'd better behave yourself. I'm trusting you...also Nardole will be watching you."

"I can behave," she said in what the Doctor hoped was a sincere voice. "Truly I'll be a good little companion."

"Good," the Doctor breathed relieved. He was of course going to be on his guard around her but if Nardole helped out...

"I can be a great companion," she continued on as she grabbed her thankfully disarmed brolly. "I mean I'll just stand around and look in awe...oh and occasionally scream for you to save me. That's what your puppies do, yeah?"

"MISSY!" The Doctor snapped looking at her with a cross face. Missy looked amused.

"I'm kidding, well sort of, that one girl did that a lot...what was her name? Carrot top with that retro _heavy eighties_ hair and those shoulder pads..." Missy snorted at the memory while tapping her face with mock concentration and confusion. "Although now I can't remember her name. Ah well."

The Doctor didn't bother to answer instead opting to go outside. They had a job to do and the sooner they got it done, the sooner he could get his manga, her her mochi and get back to St. Lukes. Best if they did this quickly now...


	2. Drawing Phase: The Lost Children

The man stood over his prize. Were he a lesser man he'd be rubbing his hands with glee at the sight. But he was a Lord of Space and Time. Therefore higher the lesser creatures. Therefore he would maintain his strain even if he wanted to do it. The man which he'd taken the case from was slowly dying from wounds given to him. Pity, that guy would've had a fortune if he'd been more reasonable but he refused to part with it also seemed to be under the impression that rushing upstairs would be a good idea. He fingered the box covered with hieroglyphs adorned in the middle with the eye of Ra. Soon he'd solve this puzzle and then he'd have his power source to bring the Mighty One back from his trap. Soon. Very soon. He would have his power.

"Come," he said to his lackeys. "Now we need to ascertain the location of the rest. From there we'll head to the Beginning."

* * *

Landing in the good ship TARDIS was always an interesting experience. Ace wasn't sure on where or how they would land. As the Professor made the final adjustments she packed her backpack filled to brim with Nitro-9 canisters. It never hurt to be prepared in this case.

"Ace, you'd better be packing some Nitro-9," the Professor commented as he adjusted his Panama hat and red waistcoat.

She paused in her packing at stared at him curiously. He usually discouraged her taking or even using Nitro-9 so for him to actively endorse it was...strange to say the least.

"Something up Professor?"

"Call it a hunch," the Professor said quietly fingering his brolly. "Just be on your guard Ace. Something is a hand."

"Is that what they say?" Ace smiled at the Professor's usual butchering of common phrases before turning back to her packing. After she'd gotten a sufficient amount of Nitro-9 she gently hefted the pack onto her back where her padded coat took most of the chaffing away. She then walked to the door...and collided with a some punk that was running off.

"Oi," Ace barked as she brushed off the gravel that had gotten on her from her tumble to the ground. Behind her she heard the Professor exiting the TARDIS with a sense of urgency. Fortunately she wasn't hurt or the Nitro-9 jostled too much so no harm done there. "Watch where you going you daft numpty!"

The person, a boy that looked about ten or eleven years old stared at her with very cruel eyes despite their soft baby blue color. His long black hair was messy and ill kept. His shirt was long sleeved with a fluffy jacket lacking sleeves that looked dirty and unwashed as did his jean trousers and his trainers. He got up quickly dusting himself off in the process.

"Where'd you come from?" He snapped in a rather abrupt way that rubbed Ace entirely the wrong way. It sounded posh and snobby to the max. Also coming from a kid it seemed bratty.

"Ain't none of your business is it?" She retorted her haunches raised. This brat was really trying her patience.

"Hey you crashed into me you b-"

"Finish that word and you'll get a smack from me and I don't care if you're a kid," Ace growled holding up her fist for emphasis. The boy looked stunned as if not being used to being talked back to. So he dished it but couldn't take eh? A second later boy's cruel look returned when he noticed Ace wasn't impressed or more importantly backing down and it looked he would've said more had the Professor not stepped into the middle of them holding his hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen let's solve this civilized beings that we arrre," his emphasis made his accent roll the r's. "Now then, who are you?"

"I-,Well that’s none of your business!" the boy shouted angry before crossing his arms with a pout. 

"Well that's rubbish name, "I-Well-That’s-None-Of-Your-Business" hmph," the Professor hummed making Ace giggle and the boy stiffened. "A bit of a mouthful as well. I’d say you’d need better one..."

"How about Clumsy Git or Pratus Maximus or just Gigantic Brat? I'd call him GB for short," Ace suggested watching his face turn red with anger. Not she cared, he was a prat.

"Now now Ace," the Professor chided her waving a finger at her. "Names are a powerful thing in some places. Best not to mess with it."

"I'm...Kazuki," the boy said hesitantly looking like he was hoping they'd buy it...whatever it was.

"Kazoo?"

"I'm not instrument!" The boy now nicknamed Kazoo snarled giving he what would've been intimidating look...were it not for the fact that she'd faced down quite a few monsters that made his look...quite quaint especially since he was just a kid.

"Well it's as good of a nickname as any," Ace shrugged adjusting the backpack looking around the area. From what she could see they were near what looked to be an abandoned factory on the outskirts of a town. So no one save for maybe the kid saw them land. "So you're Kazoo eh? You from around here then?"

"You-"

"Enough," the Professor glared coldly at Kazoo making him shrink into himself. "Ace is well known for nicknaming things so she means no offense. Now as for you young man. You could do with a bit of anger control. Yes she crashed into you but that doesn't warrant a slur. Now if you can't behave then I suggest that you run along be a good boy."

But the boy didn't run along. In fact he looked rather put out and a bit flat footed. Ace ignored him after the chastising and began to walk off. Behind her she heard footsteps. Turning she saw Kazoo following them with a curious look on his face.

"Oi ain't you got anything better to do?" Ace asked annoyed.

"No," he shook his head. "So I might as well follow you."

"Good reason enough," the Professor said. "Now don't get in the way."

"In the way off what?"

Any answer was soon cut off as soon as they heard a screech echoing in the air. The Professor quickly sprinted off in the direction of the sound with Ace following shortly after. Behind her she heard Kazoo following. Let him. He'd see or he'd run off. Either way as long as he stayed out of their way it was fine by her.

* * *

"You're rubbish at parking."

"Oh will you shut it Missy," the Doctor retorted back. As it turned out it was indeed 1984 but a bit off with the months. Ah well not everyone was perfect.

"So...what exactly are we looking for?" Nardole looked over the district. The Doctor himself wasn't sure as to what he was looking as well. He looked around to see a huge crowd milling about. There was no sense of urgency or worry so he assumed it was just midday traffic in...well wherever it was they were. He looked at the shops around and saw it was slightly middle class and working class section...with a child crying outside of a building. Ignoring Nardole and Missy he walked over to the small boy. He was dressed in a rather large _Doreamon_ shirt with shorts looked like he'd just rolled out of bed with his hair resembling a starfish with...three coloration if his eyes weren't deceiving him. Blonde bangs, and black main hair with purple highlights at the end of it. His small arms were hugging his knees tightly. It looked like he'd been crying for a while now. Well now, that wouldn't do.

"Hey, are you alright?" The Doctor squatted down to his level. An impressive feat since the child was really small.

"M-my G-Grandpa won't wake up," the boy whispered looking up his fierce purple eyes filled with tears and fear taking the Doctor aback. He'd seen that eye color like that before. But...where?

_No, that doesn't matter now. The child here is the more important thing._

"What do mean he won't wake up?" He asked wiping off his tears.

"He fell and he won't wake up and the store is messy," the boy sniffed wiping his snot on his arm. The Doctor tsked slightly and pulled out some wipes from is pockets...well after he'd pulled out a mousetrap, squeaky toy and a banana before getting the wipes. Meanwhile the boy looked on with awe shocked out of crying.

"How'd you do that?!" The boy shouted looking at the Doctor excitedly.

"Ah, a magician never reveals his secrets," The Doctor tapped the boys nose making him giggle. "Now then show my your Grandpa and I'll help him."

The boy nodded relieved and grabbed his hand crashing through the door with power and energy only a small child could muster. Inside...good grief the kid hadn't been kidding about the mess part.

The story looked like a storm had been through there with shelves overturn, merchandise spread all across the floor. Games from the look of them. Cards thrown carelessly about but more importantly it was the puzzles that suffered the worst of it. And there right behind the counter sprawled across the floor surrounded by...cards and shattered glass was an old man with similar looking hair only the back portion was even more untamed. His grey locks looked like a storm was surrounding the man's head as he laid on his front his back exposed revealing a cauterized wound. The Doctor turned him over and saw that his eyes were open, sightless and his mouth was slightly ajar with what looked like shock. There was nothing that he could do at this point. The man was dead.

"Can you wake him up?"

Oh no, he was going to have to explain this...well full speed ahead.

"I can't..." The Doctor swallowed. Contrary to what River, Nardole or many others thought, he did have some level of restraint. "He's dead. I'm sorry young one but he's dead."

The boy gasped and grabbed his pant leg in tight grasp. The kid had to be what? Two or possibly...no he was far too articulate for that. Four at the least well either that or he was a progeny. So he did have an understanding of death. Well good at least part would be easy to explain.

"Did I...?"

"Did you what?" The Doctor asked back gently.

"Did I do this? I stole some cookies and Mama said bad things happen to boys that steal from the jar and..."

"No," the Doctor interrupted the boy's babbling with kind tone. He knelled looking at the boy straight in the eye holding his shoulders in a firm if tender grip. "You, my boy, had nothing to do with this situation. It was a bunch of bad people that did this. Now I need to know did you find him like this?"

"Ah huh," the boy nodded his eyes filling with tears again at the sight of his Grandfather's body. The Doctor leaned over the man gently and with his free hand shut his mouth close and closed his eyes. He looked down at the chest and saw a cauterized wound in his chest. Interesting.

"Did you see this hole?" He pointed to it. The boy shook his head tearfully. The Doctor realizing that he wasn't going to get answer now this fact was known for a while so he looped his arm around the boy and gently pulled him into a hug. The boy cried long and hard into his shoulder. He wasn't sure how long he stayed in that position. It may have been several minutes to an hour but he stayed and rubbed the boy's back as he cried making soothing noises. He needed this time to grieve and process what had happened.

Finally at long last the boy calmed down, the Doctor once sure the boy would be okay released the boy. The boy sniffed and the Doctor pulled out his handkerchief wiping his eyes and nose.

"So did you hear any noise?"

"I was napping then I hearded a bang."

"Where were you napping?"

"Upstairs," the boy pointed to a staircase beside the counter. It lead up to an open door. Possibly the whole family lived up there.

"And your Mama and Papa? Where are they?"

"I...I don't know. Mama and Papa weren't there. I was napping and then I hearded a some bangs. Some really loud so I gotted scared and ran to find them but I couldn't and then I ran down and saw Grandpa..." The boy's narrative trailed off.

So it had to be very violent and he had sought out his parents that were nowhere to be found. Well now this mystery was getting stranger all the while. Already the stakes were high since the boy's Grandpa murdered and his parents were AWOL. So who was this child and why did someone want his family dead? Did he want him dead? Well that wasn't going to happen make no mistake.

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Mutou Yūgi," the boy, Yūgi, bowed to him his hair flopping about like a brush.

"Heh, 'game' for a boy that lives in a game shop," the Doctor chuckled. "Well Mutou Yūgi, I'm the Doctor and I'm here to help. I'm going to solve this mystery and figure out who did this. That's a promise."

"Like Sherlock Holmes?" Yūgi asked sounding faintly excited. The Doctor didn't blame the kid. Loosing a family member would be enough to a dampener on anyone let alone a child. In fact he remembered that Tegan and Nyssa had similarly been a bit subdued after Adric's death for quite a while actually. Worse they didn't even have a body so they didn't even get closure unlike Yūgi.

"Sure," the Doctor agreed easily. "And you can be like Watson. Just stay close to me yeah? And when I say, run. Run."

"Okay," Yūgi agreed easily.

"Now," the Doctor said grabbing his lapels as he thought aloud for the benefit of Yūgi. Best to keep him going forward and not dwell on the corpse cooling nearby. "We know they were looking for something..."

"They were?"

"Of course, why else would the shop be a mess?" He gestured to the said mess. "They were looking for something and clearly your brave Grandpa didn't want them to find it. Now let's look around and see what we can find okay?"

"Okay!" Yūgi said his face taking on a comically serious look. Thing was he was being deadly serious so the Doctor didn't chuckle at his expression.

"Right let's start looking."

"Um Doctor what about the back?" Yūgi pointed to a broken backdoor. Ah the supplies room.

"Good spotting," the Doctor complimented ruffling his rather untamed mane of hair. "Let's see what else we can find. Come on young one."


	3. Standby Phase: Explosions and Kidnappings

"So what are we looking for Professor?"

"That is the question," the Professor said as they ran through the brush. Kazoo was doing a decent job of keeping up with them despite his young age. Also a bonus of the running meant that he couldn't make snide remarks at them so that was brill too.

Gordan Bennett they were doing a fair bit of running or rather sprinting towards the noise. Even in the Terra Alpha they did have a bit of catching breath moments...then again that was the place were the Kandyman was so she supposed she shouldn't complain too much about too much exertion.

It was then that a tree branch moved and blocked them from walking forward...EH?!

"Did that tree just move?!" Kazoo screamed as he slammed into Ace making them both fall backwards into a bush. The Doctor paused and looked at the tree and then at the surrounding area.

"Oh no," he breathed. "This isn't good. There's only one nefarious being that would use such a trap..."

"Someone that wouldn't look out of place fighting against Kamen Rider or the Super Sentai or Giant Robo or heck the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?"

"Good references," the Professor complimented him while Ace was struggling to understand what on Earth he was talking about well...Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles sounded like Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles now that she thought about it. "No it's a Time Lady known as the Rani. She used this the last time I ran into her on Earth."

"Tree bombs?"

"Yes," he replied. "Bombs that transform the unfortunate souls into trees. Nasty trap that is."

"So...he's still alive?!"

"Or she yes," the Professor answered Kazoo grimly. "We'll need to be cautious from now on. I'll go first."

"You can always turn back," Ace suggested noting his absolute terrified expression. "If you're scared it's fine. We'll take it from here."

"No," Kazoo said steeling himself giving her a firm look. "If you can do it then so can I."

"Good man, now onward my friends!" The Professor said as he moved forward using his brolly as a feeler. He tapped before him in the undergrowth and if he somehow detected something off he stepped to the side of it. Ace and Kazoo followed his lead without a single bit of compliant. Finally the reached a heavily forested area that was made darker with the lack of moonlight and stars.

"This is where it gets tricky now," the Professor said. "We'll have to stay super vigilant. Constant vigilance as Mad-Eye would say."

"Mad-Eye?"

"A wizard from _Harry Potter_ ," the Professor answered her.

" _Harry Potter_?"

"A popular book series in the nineties."

"Never heard of it," Kazoo commented. "Not at all."

"Really?" The Professor stopped and stared at Kazoo. "What's the year?"

"You...you seriously don't know?"

"I'm a traveler so often I lose track of time. Now indulge me, what is the year and where are we?"

"Japan, Domino City Outskirts 1996," Kazoo answered giving him an odd look. "You said Time Lady?"

"Correct."

"That's not a title?"

"It is for my kind," the Professor said easily as he continued walking.

" "Your kind"..." Kazoo looked lost.

"He's an alien," Ace explained taking pity on the kid.

"What!?" Kazoo's eyes boggled at the statement.

"You just saw a tree move and you're questioning this?" Ace raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well I saw it move but this..."

"Again turning back is an opinion git," Ace chirped.

"And miss this?" Kazoo incredulously look was enough to convince Ace that he was going to stay. "No way. You guys are insane or I am going crazy either way I don't have much to lose. Besides if either one of you is dangerous..." He fingered something in his sleeveless jacket pocket that made Ace stiffen. Wait a bloody second!

"You're packing?!"

"Of course," Kazoo patting it. "Do you really think I'm dumb enough to run around unarmed?"

"I really detest firearms," the Professor said with a disgusted sigh leaning on his brolly from his position in the front.

"Although," he continued. "The question is baring in mind about Japan's _verrry_ restrictive gun laws is how do you have one?"

"I...I've got connections," Kazoo said defensively.

"So in other words it's a 'screw the rules I've got money' deal?" Ace sneered.

"You won't be complaining when it comes in handy," Kazoo said a bit petulantly.

"Personally I'd rather you not have it at all even this was an open carry place like America," the Professor said with a mild rebuke in his tone. "Children don't need to carrying firearms and not especially in this situation. Believe me, it will do the situation more harm then good. Carry it if you must insist but don't use it."

"Fine," Kazoo grumbled. "But I reserve the right use it."

"Trrrue but I pray that you don't," the Professor said with a cold undertone entering into his voice. "I'd rather you not. Now let's go forward and not randomly shoot things shall we?"

Kazoo swallowed but nodded. Ace kept her eye on him because he was now on her list make no mistake.

* * *

Mokuba sighed as the Professor turned away and began walking forward once more. It begged the question that he'd been asking himself ever since he'd gotten himself involved with the situation. _What was he doing here?  
_

It was a slightly easy question to answer. He was here because he was interested. This was completely out of his comfort zone but for some reason it thrilled him instead thinking of running to well _him_. This thrill beat anything CapMon had afforded in the past...and yes the times he didn't totally cheat counted too.

They fascinated him. Ace with her brash demeanor and her snarky behavior that made him feel like he'd found a kindred spirit. The Professor on the other hand resembling something from _Magic and Wizards_ like his brother's signature card _Blue Eyes White Dragon._ Something far off, dangerous and thrilling. Was this...?

He shook his head firmly blinking back the tears that threatened to fall. He wasn't going to think of that man. He'd said so himself that there was no room for brotherly love...so fine he'd give him what he wanted and screw him. He didn't want Mokuba then he'd get out his hair. If it meant being with someone that thought he was an alien and a mouthy punk then well it couldn't be any worse then _him_.

"I say what's that?" Did...did he really just say that?

"Yay for affirming British stereotypes Professor," Ace snarked.

"Oh hush you. For one thing my accent is Scottish," the Professor brushed off her barb with a smirk. "Secondly I just saw something out of place."

"Like what?" Ace asked coming up to stand at his side.

"Well what's a shed doing out here in the middle of the woods?" He pointed into a middle of a clearing.

"Huh?" Mokuba looked over were the nutty guy was pointing and sure enough there was a shed. A rather mundane looking shed...Okay he was nuts right?

"It just looks like a shed," Ace said echoing his thoughts.

"Ah like the TARDIS looks like a common Police Telephone Box?"

"Fair point."

"TARDIS?"

"My ship, but never mind that. Let's see who's at home eh?" He smiled a unhinged look that should've sent Mokuba running for the hills but instead excited him. This was it, the moment of truth. To see if he was the crazy one or not. The Professor waved his hand in front of the door and amazingly it opened with click. The Professor turned towards him and smiled again.

"You first my good sir," he bowed and gestured to the inside. Not wanting to miss this he rushed in...WHAT ON EARTH!? He gazed in slack jawed astonishment at what he was looking at. The outside shed that looked barely enough to fit the three of them was instead filled with a huge room with freestanding control panel in the middle of it's silver room. On walls were white and gold hexagonal shapes with circular markings. The control panel had a rotating pillar that pulsed up and down as if drawing in breath and light up the whole controls. Across from that were capsules containing various creatures that looked living and were in shapes and sizes reminiscent of a CapMon monster or something from _Magic and Wizards_ or heck from any Super Sentai series...

"Welcome to the Rani's TARDIS I should imagine," the Professor said walking casually among the wonder of the ship. This was a spaceship?! This?! It boggled his mind. How could this be?

"It's..." He swallowed moistening his dry mouth before continuing on. "It's bigger on the inside. It's bigger on the inside...Professor IT'S BIGGER ON THE INSIDE!?"

"Oi no need to shout it, why don't you just let everyone knew we're here eh?"

"You-" he stared at Ace with a new found respect. "You've seen this." He gestured around the room. "You've seen this before?"

"Yeah, I travel in it. In fact the Professor found me on an alien planet called Iceworld. Got blown there by a Time Storm."

"Time...Storm..." This was taking a bit of time to process so aliens and time travel was real?! This was both wonderful and terrifying. He felt overwhelmed by this and really wanted to seat down now until things made sense...or at the very least he could process it. He breathed in and out to calm himself. He could feel himself just reeling from the information overload.

"Hey Kazoo you okay?" Ace asked concerned as she walked over towards him.

"I- Just give me a minute," Mokuba squeezed out as he leaned on the console hard for balance. It was perhaps good that his ex-brother wasn't here. He'd be sneering at his weakness.

"Understandable," the Professor said as he came behind him and rubbed his back in a way that...he hadn't done in years...well not since Gozaburo anyway. "Take all the time you need. Now then Ace-"

There was a sudden thud sound that interrupted him and made both Mokuba and Ace jump. The lights once bright dimmed to the point of almost total darkness and the sound of nails being scraped across a taut string. While this was happening the pillar went up and down blinking brightly casing the only light upon them as they grabbed the sides of the console as the ship tossed and turned violently.

"What's going on?!" Mokuba screamed over the noise.

"It seems the Rani spotted us. Well now my boy, you'd better prepare yourself to meet the owner."

Somehow that didn't fill Mokuba with confidence and from what he could see of Ace's look it seemed he wasn't alone in his apprehension. Mokuba steeled himself as he gripped the console with a white knuckled grip as they traveled to...Where it was they were being taken too. It looked like he was going to see real aliens now. The thought both scared and excited him. But one thing he knew for certain was that as of now there was no turning back even if he wanted off which he didn't.

_Well here we go,_ he thought as he braced himself for what was going to happen next.

* * *

They walked into the room slowly their bodies full of tension not sure of what they would find in the darkened room before it was revealed that it was only messy and no one but them were there. Yūgi relaxed as soon as he saw this. Okay it was fine now.

"Right now the coast is clear for now," the Doctor said turning to Yūgi with that serious look in this face. "Now then you look on the floor while I take care of the shelves alright? Think of this as a game alright? Find what's out of place. I'm counting on you."

"Yes sir," Yūgi said with firm look. He liked the Doctor and trusted him so he'd do as best as he could. The Doctor looked around the shelves moving things that were already messy so he didn't mind them being moved about. He had a feeling his Grandpa wouldn't either. He looked around and soon saw a gold piece of metal... two pieces of gold stuck out.

"Doctor," he called out. "I founded something."

"Really?" the Doctor looked up from the shelf he was looking at. "Let me see."

Yūgi held up the pieces for him to look at. The Doctor leaned over and looked at the pieces. He grabbed one and examining it up close to his face. He then gave one of them a little lick. He moved his tongue around for a taste. Yūgi cringed. That was yucky.

"Interesting...Iron, gold, copper a touch of carbon phosphate with a bit of calcium..." he commented. He then looked at Yūgi and asked: "This wasn't here before?"

"Nah uh," he shook his head. "I would've seena it."

"Good spotting," he said ruffling his hair in a way that he liked. "Hold onto these. We might need them later okay?"

"Okay...hey Doctor one has a rope," he held up the piece which made the Doctor grin.

"Excellent work Watson my mate," he complimented which made Yūgi's heart raise up in happiness. He was helping the Doctor and that was good. The Doctor gently took the item and began twisting it so the rope wasn't too big. Once he made as long as he wanted he gently placed it around Yūgi's neck.

"Keep this on, you're in charge of it. Keep it safe okay?"

"Yes sir," he said giving him a salute which he returned with a snort. While the Doctor turned back the shelves Yūgi looked down at the pieces...was it just him or did it look like they fit together? He lifted up the one on the string and the one in his hand. He pressed the pieces together and found to his delight that it went together perfectly. Yūgi clapped his hands with happiness. Now he could look to see if he could find more without dropping it. Smiling he went back to looking on the ground to see if he could find more. After all he wanted to be a good Watson which meant he needed to find more stuff. He put on a serious look and went back to investigating the room carefully as he could. He couldn't miss a thing now.

* * *

"Where is he?!"

"Interesting that you lost him," Missy commented as she looked over the crowds while the Valet fretted about looking for the wayward Doctor. They'd been wondering for quite a while now. Missy didn't mind since she knew where he was and well it was better then "staying in her room." She may have made a promise but that didn't mean she had to like the restrictive settings. This was better...even if she wanted cause a mass murder to thin out the crowds. Good grief it was crowded here. She could wipe out the city and that would solve a multitude of issues. She'd even spare the children just for him. Well that and children had the most ear piercingly annoying screams.

"Now you behave," the Valet chided in what assumed to be a scary voice. Really to individuals like herself it was a child pretending to be an adult. Adorable if grating. She only answered by raising her eyebrow at him. Still she did say she would behave and had no reason to cause her usual mayhem so she'd go along with the charade for now... Until she got bored that is. Hopefully the Doctor would be back by then.

She continued to walk until she reached a huge crowd that was gathered around something. Huh. Well might as well have a peek. It was better then faffing about. She smiled sweetly as she went forward hoping to have something to peak her curiosity. As she pressed through the crowd she saw it was...a car-wreck, a grey Honda Accord Civic car if she was correct, with what looked like a man with messy hair and woman couple in the front seat obviously dead. Well how dull. She huffed disappointingly and here she was expecting something interesting. Just a t-boned car...with scorch marks? Missy honed on in on that mark. Pushing her way more forcefully she walked up and looked underneath the bonnet ignoring the stares she was probably getting. What could they do? She was Time Lady. Legalities weren't her thing anyway.

It was smoking and judging by scorch marks all around this indicated that it been on fire recently. Now that wasn't a normal thing for a car wreck especially one this mundane. It should've been just a plain smashed in bonnet. The presence of scorch-marks could mean anything but it was highly suspect. Also there was big hold in the bonnet which also made her suspicious of it. Missy lifted the bonnet and saw that she had indeed been right. The fuel regulator of the car was blown up. In fact she could see the heated metal all around the blast zone. So someone planted an explosive to make the car crash or the car crashed after the effect covering up effect? Either way it was rather...dare she say it? Very her thing to do. Still leaving behind such obvious signs was the sign of a sloppy job or wanting be found which wasn't likely. Tsk tsk. Now what was it a companion would do now?

_Oh right, get the Doctor to figure out the obvious and then gloat in your seemingly importance when really you're just a facilitator._ She smiled as she walked away from the crowds. Once she'd gotten a fair bit of distance away she reached out with her senses for the Doctor...there. There he was. Missy's smile grew as she walked in the direction which felt right to her. The Valet can figure it out for himself or he could just wander ineffectually. Either way not an issue for her. She had a Doctor to find.

* * *

The Doctor looked around the shelves. So aside from Yūgi's find there was nothing of note. Although he did see where a fair bit of dust was disturbed and what looked like scrapes on the shelf. Now that was interesting make no mistake. He pulled out his sonic and scanned the area. He looked back at the results to see...Well what he expected. Just trace amounts of iron and gold. Nothing special or noteworthy. Right then time to go back into the main area.

He pocketed the sonic leaving Yūgi to look over the floor before stepping out back into the shop. The body was still there and really he should either call the authorities or rather UNIT about it. The least he could do is make sure this man got a decent funeral. He sighed as he began looking around the rubbish to see if he could find more. It was when he saw a deck of cards strewn all over that he saw a rather peculiar black cylindrical object. He picked it up and saw to his amazement it was a 72nd Century blaster. With a timer counting down to one...OH BUGGER!

"YŪGI!" He bellowed running back to the storage area. He spotted and quickly grabbed the child. He then sprinted out the door seconds before the bomb went off sending everything into a blazes and a firestorm erupted from the ruptured Centuria power-core. Yūgi was naturally trembling and in shock so the Doctor rubbed his back as he got up from the debris. It was gone, the shop was demolished and evidence as well as Yūgi's Grandfather was burning now.

"Blimey, over kill much?"

The Doctor looked up and saw Missy staring unimpressed at the carnage.

"A bit rich coming from you," he said bitingly echoing her words aimed at him earlier in the day.

"Eh what can I say? I'm a bit of a hypocrite," Missy shrugged with a sly smile. "Now guess what I found."

"What?" The Doctor barked not in the mood for such dalliances.

"Aw you're not even going to try to guess?" Missy pouted mightily.

"No," the Doctor said shaking his head harshly. "Namely because someone just tried to kill me and Yūgi. There's a dead family member I don't like being flippant when that occurs with children."

"You-who?"

"Yūgi Mutou," he said pointing with his free hand to the very shaken boy who was burrowing his way into his chest for her to get the point. "He's in my care. His grand pappy is dead."

"And I'm to care about this...why?" Missy gave him a puzzled look.

"Because someone with a 72nd Century weapon murdered his grandpa and tried to kill him with by rigging it as a bomb."

"Well now that you put it that way that's probably the same person that caused that car wreck..."

"What?"

"Oh is that your new word now? Do tell me so I can keep a running tally of it."

"Missy..."

"Alright fine there's a wreck with a couple in it up the street," she snapped. "You're no fun."

"Did either the man or the woman have messy hair?" The Doctor's stomach dropped as his grip on Yūgi tightened. _Please let it be a random occurrence..._ He highly doubted it was but he could hope for Yūgi's sake at least.

"The man did," Missy confirming the Doctor's fear. "I suppose those would be the parents of the..." she trailed off once she noticed that the Doctor had a thunderous look on his face. "Right, best if we leave the Valet and figure things out from there yeah?"

"No, we need to go to UNIT Japanese Division first," the Doctor shook his head. "They need to know something is going on here and I get the feeling we're going to need their help."

"Joy," Missy sighed. "I can hardly wait to interact with more humans."

"I'll make sure you get mochi. Now let's go find Nardole and then to UNIT. This is getting out of hand. Besides we need to get out here before local authorities arrest us.""

"Very well I'll endure it...Oh and Doctor, it'd better be Daifuku mochi or I'll protest. "

* * *

In a far off laboratory a figure was examining the item that the benefactor had brought her to examine. It was a golden ring with a pyramid with dangling ornaments hanging off of rings whose composition was slightly abnormal but otherwise it was just a mundane piece of tacky necklace wear. The Rani sighed as she rubbed the crick of her neck with annoyance looking up up from the borrowed analyzing machine in the TARDIS.

She loathed getting involved in other people's messes and now here she was in another mess after having escaped that Buffoon's trap that he'd set up on her experiment world. She'd been planning on laying low for a bit but well she'd been approached with an offer that intrigued her even if the details made her roll her eyes. Still the man had promised her to have a free reign of the subjects that would be brought to her during the ordeal. After as he said, it was a fixed point and no one would miss them. Well that was the pitch so now she was just waiting for him to return with another item of legend for her to study before they finally went to their destination. Her benefactor has insisted that she leave TARDIS as a bait for potential CIA agents while he looked for the legendary items to keep them off their trail.

_Legendary_ , she snorted at the very idea. She was a Time Lady of science and facts and if that meddlesome fool wanted to dabble in superstitious nonsense then it was his prerogative. She honestly preferred to be left out of the whole business...still the thought of fresh subjects was enough to make her stay...for now. It was then that her intruder alarm went off. She walked away from the desk and pushed her receive button on her comlink only to see...

"Oh for the love of...Does that Buffoon have nothing better to do?!" The Rani screeched as she looked into her monitor. In it was the Fool and a new set of pets he'd acquired at some point. She swore he had a tendency to bring in strays like no ones business. Well it looked like she'd be recalling her TARDIS sooner then expected. A pity but she couldn't have the fool running around hijacking her ship. Well as it turned out the man wasn't a complete idiot about agents. So they'd caught something and it was best if they brought them in before they spoiled superstitious fool's plans. She pressed her auto retrieval which instantly launched the TARDIS into a control flight towards their location. She smiled thinly before grabbing a blaster and walked out of her workstation. Now all she had to do was wait for the intruders to arrive within the trap.


	4. Main Phase One: Gods, Puzzles and Promise

The ship came to an abrupt stop that made Mokuba slam into the ground. Ace barely managed to hold her balance and merely stumbled. The Professor aside from looking shaken didn't fall at all. He brushed off the imagined dirt and turned towards the wall which turned out to be very thick door that opened into the inside. In stepped a woman that...wow.

"Now I've officially landed in a Kamen Rider series," he said in shock. He turned towards the Professor. "Does everyone dress like that?"

"Oh no not all, just some out in the cosmos like the power shoulders look like the Rani," Professor said as he turned to help Mokuba up. He stared at the woman with confusion. She had curly brown hair with pale skin that stood out in the stark like wearing what looked a crimson leather top with broad shoulders with black lining. Her pants and high heel shoes were red as well. She held something that looked like a poor excuse for a ray gun prop but Mokuba got the impression that it wasn't.

"Doctor," she hissed glaring at Professor. "Why doesn't this surprise me that you're poking your nose into something of no importance to you?"

"Well you knew me Rani, I'm rather nosy," the Professor cheekily answered as he straighten up his red waistcoat and tan jacket. Doctor? Wasn't he the Professor?

"Doctor?"

"Professor is a nickname," the now named Doctor shrugged at Mokuba. "As I said Ace is prone to giving people nicknames."

"Obviously," she sighed looking at them. "And I see you've brought out your pets along for the snooping about."

"They are my friends Rani," the Doctor growled. "I'd rather you'd show them respect since they're my friends."

_Friends?_ Mokuba looked at the Doctor bemused. Since when was he a friend? He was awfully foolish and trusting and as much as it pained him to admit it since it'd been drilled in his head on how it was a sign of weakness...it was nice actually even if...ah screw him. He was going to be different. Fine the guy was friend or at the very least an ally. He hadn't abandoned them and he got the distinct impression that Ace wouldn't have stuck with him if he was treacherous. She looked like the kind that suffered no fools after all. So okay, they were friends now.

_Take that jerk,_ he thought viciously to himself. _I won't be like YOU_! He mentally shouted to the image of his ex-brother.

"Whatever," the Rani sighed uninterested. "You're now my prisoners. So," she gestured with her gun. "I'd suggest you move."

Mokuba was tempted to pull out his pistol but from the situation it looked like as the Doctor would say would exasperate the issue instead of solving it. Besides he could use it later for leverage or as a defense. It was for this reason that he allowed himself to moved along with Ace outside the frankly amazing ship out into what looked like jungle environment...with a violent daytime sky with what looked like double star system...HOLY COW HE WAS ON AN ALIEN PLANET?!

"How am I breathing?"

"Most of the planets the TARDIS lands on are mostly safe for humanoids," the Doctor said turning around to him. "It wouldn't do for us to land on a planet that we can suffocate on."

"So you breath the same air as us?"

"Yes we do more or less. Our atmosphere on Gallifrey is a tad thinner then yours though."

"That's..." Mokuba swallowed before plowing on. "That's your home planet? That's were we are?"

"Doubtful humans aren't allowed there. No I think we're on J'altre VI if I'm correct. You can tell by the binary system and it's unique violet skyline along with it's native inhabitants the J'alx who I have been told are related to the Nekross."

"Eh we're not allowed on Gallifrey?" Ace asked catching onto the first half of the answer. Mokuba was still trying to comprehend the whole conversation. "Why not?"

"Because of ancient xenophobic laws about lesser species being unworthy according the curmudgeon ruling class that's why."

"What a bunch of gits," Ace said shaking her head disgusted.

"No kidding," Mokuba agreed shaking out of his shock. "And who are the Nekross?"

"Yes well I never claimed my people were completely enlightened. For many things we are clever but in others we're quite the same as those they consider "lesser"," the Doctor said with a sigh. "As for your question, the Nekross are a species that are known as psychic leeches of this system. Small in number but dangerous to those that they consider their prey. They prey upon particularly strong psychic species that aren't able to fight them off. Fortunately they're a small race and very few actually venture out of their home system."

"Yes yes thank you for that lovely history and xenobiology lecture Doctor," the Rani sighed from behind them. "But I think you need...Ah finally."

They stopped as a being approached them from the trees. It was a tall and muscular being with a pink with orange tinted skin with suckers all over their body with club like feet. Their fingers ended in claws and it's eyes were human like with a snub nose and shrunken in face with a teethed mouth look that made Mokuba want to run. They were wearing a satchel that looked like it'd seen better days it's strap going across the chest like a bandolier.

"Zygons," the Doctor muttered to them. "Shape-shifting aliens. This isn't good."

"The Rani our master has-"

"Spare me the melodramatics, just hand it over to me," the Rani said holding out her hand. "And be quick. I'm sure that fool doesn't want you gone for long."

"Very well," the Zygon said with a raspy voice. The being dug through the satchel pulling out a box with a weird eye marking on the front. The Zygon handed it to the Rani bowing as they did so. The Rani raised an eyebrow and then gestured towards them with her free hand. "Watch them while I-" She paused in middle of opening the box and the contents made themselves clear to her.

"What's this?" She hissed with an air of annoyance glaring at the Zygon. She finally opened the box pulling a golden piece of...something. "A _puzzle_?!" Her hiss turned into a full growl as she let the piece fall back into the box and slammed the top close. "Is that all this is? Is that fool truly out his mind? What does he expect me to do with this trinket?! At least the medallion was something intact I could scan! I'm getting the impression this incompetent has no clue what they even are!"

"I believe he wanted you to solve the puzzle," the Zygon said deferentially still not taking his eyes off of the three of them.

"Not happening," the Rani snared. "If that fool wants this supposed _treasure_ so badly then he can assemble it himself."

"But-"

"No buts, if he wants me involved _he's_ pulling the weight not me. I'm not his valet or his gaming consultant, I am a scientist and I won't be doing any lapdog work for him..."

"Ace, Kazuki," the Doctor leaned over as the Rani and the Zygon began loudly arguing about the contents of the box and their various duties whispering to them. "When I say run, run. Oh and Kazuki you may use that weapon as a distraction. Aim to distract _not_ to injury or kill. Understand?"

Ace nodded with Mokuba following suit. The Doctor seemed to know what to do here so for now he'd follow his lead. He settled into waiting for the signal.

* * *

She tensed up awaiting the Professor's word. Meanwhile Kazoo fingered the gun he kept on him. Much as she disliked the weapon she was grateful for it now. After all her Nitro-9 would cause more harm then good in this situation. She began shuffling her feet in anticipation for the signal.

"Absolutely not and I won't-"

"Run," the Professor whispered. He lunged and grabbed the puzzle box while Mokuba shoot into the air making the both of their captors jump. The Professor shot off into the woods without a glance back. Ace followed staying close. Meanwhile Mokuba to his left fired off another series of shoots in various directions behind them before flinging the weapon down into the undergrowth. Finally after a long time of running the Professor called a halt.

"Good show with firing randomly. That'll attract the J'alx and slow them down," the Professor complimented Kazoo.

"So with that in mind do you have a way we can get out of here?" Kazoo asked. "I don't think it'll take long for them to find us even with those J'alx chasing us."

"Ah ha, I do indeed," the Professor pulled out what looked out to be a clunky remote control. "This should do it...provided those modifications hold through or the CIA hasn't deactivated it..."

"Not exactly inspiring confidence here."

"Oh-" the Professor's admonishment faded as they heard a snap in the woods and were soon surrounded by purple reptiles with cat like slits for eyes looking at them at the busy end of a spear. "Oh dear. Seems we'rrre in a rreal dilemma now."

* * *

"Follow," the leader, one of the taller lizards with a crimson frill said gesturing with his spear at the Doctor in particular. The Doctor not wanting to cause a ruckus decided to obey the order for now and soon they were on their way. The way fortunately wasn't towards the Rani which was a small blessing in itself. The Doctor seeing as they were in a bit of cumcumber decided to look over the box itself while they were moving for now.

He looked down at the puzzle box keeping in mind his movement and began examining it. Eighteenth Dynasty Egyptian if he wasn't mistaken. It looked as pristine as it was when made...however there was something...odd about it. The box looked innocuous aside from some inscriptions. But what interested him is what he felt his shields. There was something passive was just brushing off the fringes of his psychic defenses. It was like a feather like touch. Not something that would be easily noticeable but he noted it. It felt like...a wild animal positively **_salivating_** for some food. Like a psychic Tyxupal beast from Lyxo Prime only more tumultuous.

"Halt," the leader said holding up his claws. "It is safe here."

"Nice to know," the Doctor commented. "And who are you?"

"I am K'lua," the being said with a bow. "I am the leader of they that follow the Azure Eyes."

"Azure Eyes?"

"The Goddess that was brought to us from above," K'lua said reverently gesturing to the sky above. "Her Sacred Tablet was brought to us eons ago by a sacred Light now there is a false deity claiming to be Her emissary."

"Um Professor," Ace looked at him confused. "I'm lost."

_So am I._ He thought but didn't voice aloud. "I take it your Emissary wouldn't like us?"

"No, he is not ours," K'lua shook their head. "He is of another. He is of war and pestilence. She speaks of peaces of the Azure."

"And I'm still lost, eh?"

"This boy for example is blessed by Her," K'lua gestured to Kazuki who looked utterly lost. "His presence is blessed by Her. Blessed by the Wings of Her Essence."

"Um, what?" Kazuki looked at the Doctor for guidance which he couldn't give. He himself was trying to figure things out.

"But you must convene with Her to understand. We shall bring you to Her."

"Why do I get the impression that I'm going to have do some rearranging the landscape unless you want us to be sacrifices?" Ace asked as she castled as significant look at her backpack where her Nitro-9 was stowed. The Doctor subtly shook his head. Ace pouted. Yes tempting as it was to blast their way out it would be better to figure out what precisely this was all about.

"First your friends must be marked with the seal of Orichalcos," K'lua said pulling out two golden metal bracelets. K'lua's warriors gently took it and with reverence took it over to Ace and Kazuki. The two looked to the Doctor for guidance. The Doctor held their gaze steadily before turning towards K'lua.

"Not me?" The Doctor pointed to himself. "And what will it do to them?"

"If you fear for your friends there is no need. It merely establishes a readiness to approach the Azure Eyes. You on the other hand must approach with your sign of the Raz Imprinu," K'lua said making the Doctor stiffen. They knew of the Rassilon Imprimatur. This wasn't good. That meant that one his people was involved with this mess. But if not the Rani...then who?

"Very well. Ace, Kazuki, let them put it on."

"I don't like this," Kazuki muttered as he held out his right wrist as did Ace. "This isn't good."

"All will be revealed soon I should think."

"It'd better be Professor because the suspense is getting on my nerves now."

"Same here."

"Oh I have a feeling we're going to get the answers here," the Doctor assured them as they were nudged forward once more into the jungle. This was turning into quite an interesting little diversion now.

* * *

Finding Nardole was easy enough. He hadn't wondered too far off to make it an issue for them. Now finding UNIT Japan was the issue. The Doctor looked down at the phone book in one hand while holding up Yugi in the other. He hadn't let go of him since the bomb or being told that his parents were dead. The child was an orphan now and therefore his responsibility. He sighed as he flicked through the book looking for the various agreed upon pseudonyms that UNIT would run under.

"Doctor?" Yūgi whispered finally speaking after the quite frankly huge shock to his system. His voice was steady if quiet. "I'm hungery."

"Alright then don't worry we'll grab something along the way to UNIT," the Doctor assured as he spotted the name of an agency...Sakai Inc. Yes that was what he needed now. Coming up with pseudonyms was always an interesting time for the residential UNIT crew that decided to do it. He remembered the Brigadier just not bothering since it was something of an open secret as did Kate later on and still did as far as he knew. Others on the other hand in the instances that he traveled to had taken great lengths to both keep things quiet and not draw attention to their activities. In Japan in particular the group had considered using the idea of being a subsidiary of Kaiba Corp as a dummy front to cover for the high technology and possibly recovered weaponry but it'd been determined that Gozaburo would've spotted something amiss in the records so the idea was scrapped. Gozaburo...now there was a man who as bad as Dalek when it came to moral scruples so it was understandable that no one wanted to deal with him...Huh did that mean...?

_No, Mokuba was in the nineties when Seto took over. Also he said that Gozaburo himself regarded him as a castoff so he wasn't the focus,_ he mentally corrected himself. _Blimey that kid was a mess. Good job that he got out of that situation before he became...well a monster._

As far as he knew when his Tenth incarnation had checked up on everyone that the boy was doing wonderfully with Ace, his job, his family including his charge Yu... _Ah. So that who the boy was. His future, my past. That's why I recognized the eyes. Blimey it's been ages since I've seen the kid. Not since the incident and now I'm meeting him for the first time. Well properly for the first time to him, means that I'll need to be thick on the nicknames then until he gets settled in. Wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff._

"Doctor," Yūgi said tugging at his shoulder. "The weird lady is looking mad."

"Is she?" The Doctor looked over his shoulder where Missy was looking rather cross with the world. Not surprising since she was impatient for this to be done. "Well she can get over it because once we get to UNIT Nardole is going to take her back to St. Luke's with her daifuku mochi in tow."

"Wait no," Nardole protested clearly having heard him. "You have to..."

"Finish what I've started," the Doctor finished glaring at him. "I started this and I'm investigating this for Yūgi's sake I'm finishing it."

"Well I'm not leaving until you go back, I was tasked with watching you," Nardole said firmly. "So I'm not going anywhere until you do. So get used to me being here."

"And pray tell what am I? Chopped liver?" Missy retorted looking annoyed. "I am not going anywhere without you and being bored in "my room" is not an option."

"Then you'd better behave or else," the Doctor gave her a pointed look. "I _mean it_ I am not joking here. I've got things to do and I don't need to babysit your every move and action. Understand?"

"Very well," Missy said seriously. "Just one condition."

"The mochi presume? Don't worry about it because I'll make sure that you'll get it."

"No, well I knew that was a given. It's not just the fact that I'm not holding that kid or taking care of the kid."

"Holding is fine but the kid is staying here."

"You sure?" Nardole asked. "He's in danger as long as he's with us."

"He's in even more danger if we leave him alone with someone, hence why we need to get to UNIT and sort this out. Now then, Sukai INC. is our destination. Let's go."

* * *

Yūgi was clinging close to the Doctor as they entered the bus stop needed for them to get to this UNIT place. He'd listen to the conversation as much as he could until he noticed that he couldn't hear some of the things said. It worried him but for the most part he could still hear things so he didn't put too much stock into it.

No it was already hard enough thinking of the fact that Grandpa...Mama...Papa...They all were gone. That thought alone made him sniffle and cry. His family was dead and now there were a bunch of bad men that probably wanted him dead too. It was really scary.

He tried to hold in the stem of tears coming down his face but he soon felt his back being rubbed in comforting circles with a hushing noise that he could hear. He buried his head into his shoulders and cried as softly as he could into the Doctor. He wanted to wake up now and this all be a nightmare and the Doctor saying hi to his family. Then they'd go on an adventure together. Not like this.

"Hey Yūgi," the Doctor's voice cut across his sadness and thoughts. "I'll make sure those responsible pay for this. Okay? They will pay."

Yūgi nodded not trusting his voice and clinging to him. He promised and so far he'd kept that promise. Suddenly he was tapped on the shoulder. Looking up he saw it was the one called Nardole looking at him with gentle eyes.

"Be brave okay? It's like the Doctor said. We'll make sure that justice is done. So be brave for now. We're going to help you. There'll be time for tears but for now be brave."

_Be brave._ He nodded more firmly now his tears drying up. He would be brave. The Doctor would help and besides he said that he would be a Watson. Watson wouldn't cry like a baby! Watson would help. So he could cry later and help the Doctor.

_Yeah I'll help him. Don't worry Mama, Papa and Grandpa, we'll find the mean people and make sure they don't win._

* * *

Missy watched frankly sickening Hallmark moment going on with the Doctor, the Brat and the Valet with her stomach turning at the sight. _Humans._ They were such a sentimental species. It was rather pathetic. It wasn't like he was dying. So his family was died? Well get vengeance upon the perpetrators and visit upon a wrath so heinous and foul that they'd think twice about messing with you again. Easy peasy. None of this crying nonsense.

Still he insisted on helping the Brat in spite of his weakness. Well fine. She oblige so long as the whelp kept out of her way then he'd keep his limbs. After all she promised no death. Nothing about dismemberment as far as she was aware. Besides what the Doctor didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

* * *

The Rani was furious now. She growled as she and her Zygon compatriot trudged through the jungle finding nothing but foliage and few occasional snakes.

"This pointless," she hissed. "Let's get back to the TARDIS. If they want to starve or run into the natives then fine. I've got better things to do."

"But the Chief-"

"Will get over it," the Rani retorted. "Now let's go back."

The Zygon didn't look happy but he did obey. The Rani sighed explosively. What a fool. He was just going to end up captured again only by superstitious fools...


	5. Battle Phase Start: Ka Summoning and UNIT

The group walked forward in the jungle with them being guarded by spear wielding J'alx dressed in feathers and various other animal ornamentation. The spears seemed more ceremonial now that the Doctor looked at them. In fact he could tell that they were modified to a certain extent but it looked like something out of a museum. Perhaps they were a Priest class? Or possibly a caste? He didn't know that much about the J'alx only that they were divided into various groups at one point similar to how humans were similarly varied on Earth. But at one point they had a centralized government that allowed them to the stars. Was this time before that? It was hard to tell with their current representation now.

"So this seal," Ace said looking at the bracelet speculatively picking at the symbol in the middle which glowed with an eerie tint of lime green. "What's supposed to mean?"

"It is a mark of royalty, once it was sign of corruption which was called the Doma, but it was purified by the Azure One," K'lua stated. "Those that never visited the High Wyvern before have this upon them. It is sign that one is ready to seek the trials. Have this on and you'll be under our protection otherwise others under the sway of the False Emissary will capture you and take you to him."

"Okay gotta ask, how'd do you know this Azure One is good or well will even like us?"

"You come with one Blessed with Her Presence," K'lua gestured to Kazuki of all people who looked quite flat footed at the comment.

"What? Me? Whats so special about me?" He pointed to himself with bemusement.

"It is your eyes and aura my friend. You see once long ago before She came to us, She had a mortal lover that She adored but he was taken by the Dark One. Long did She fight but he perished in the fight. Her lover had eyes of blue as well that appealed to Her hence anyone with the Eyes are beloved by Her."

"Why did she come here?" The Doctor asked wanting learn more about this mythology since it fascinated him...Oh and saved them as well.

"She came here to see if She could atone by saving others to honor the sacrifice of Her brother God the King," K'lua said with a their frill twitching.

"The Umbra King?" The Doctor asked very interested in this myth now...well he was interested before but this cemented it.

"The Umbra King bonded the Azoco to the Abyss. We know not how but He managed to beat back the darkness."

"But what's the difference between the Umbra King and the Azoco?"

"The Azoco wants the death of all while the Umbra King governs the Night," K'lua said to the Doctor as if it explained all and perhaps for them it did. The Doctor let it slide. He'd heard of stranger things in his travels. "It is said that His servant Black Sorcerer sleeps in the Sacred Tablet awaiting his master or so the stories say."

"Sleeps?"

"Or waits according to whatever interpretation of the text you ascribe to," K'lua shrugged. "One must be careful of the interpretations that one follows."

"So this High Wyvern is the one that interprets the sacred texts?"

"She is as I am the captain of her guard as women are. To serve the Goddess is the highest honor and she had a vision about your coming so I was sent to retrieve you."

"I see," the Doctor said rubbing his chin with thought. This was an interesting turn. "So she doesn't mind dealing with us?"

"Of course not, but most hurry. Dartz and his band of miscreants were to see you they'd take exception to you."

"Dartz?"

"One of the leaders of the Zu'ou," K'lua hissed her frills flattening upon her face with anger. "He has sided with the False Emissary and grows more powerful wit him at his side."

"Yes about that," the Doctor said pouncing upon that train of thought. "What is this Emissary's name outside of what this Dartz fellow calls him?"

"The Chieftain of War I believe. Why? Is that significant?"

"It is to me," the Doctor said darkly his worst fears confirmed. Although that did raise a good number of questions. The last time he saw the War Chief was as far back to him as his _second_ incarnation. So the question was, how did he escape? Did his reappearance mean that the War Masters had escaped and why now resurface? All of these were very pertinent questions that begged for an explanation. But for now at least he knew who he was dealing with. Now all that remained was seeing this mysterious Wyvern. This at the very least should be interesting.

* * *

Ace clenched her hands into fists as the kept walking along with the J'alx the Professor was doing his best to interrogate them for information and since they hadn't bothered to keep their voices down she and she was sure Kazoo heard the entire exchange. So Chieftain of War was responsible for this mess eh? Well she could deal with that and from the look on Kazoo's face it looked he was ready for it too.

"We're here," K'lua said gesturing to a huge clearing that had several Mesoamerican pyramids arranged in a triangle that looked from the Yucatán Peninsula that'd she'd seen with the Doctor. "Welcome to The Temple Valley of the Worm."

"Charming name," Kazoo commented drily.

"Worm is referring to a dragon I suppose," the Professor said leaning on his brolly as he looked over the valley.

"Wait dragons are called worms?"

"In the west, in the east you lot have a differing idea of a dragon."

"How different is that?"

"Well one of the beliefs is that they live in a river as a carp. They then swim upstream to jump through a dragon gate to become a dragon."

"Whoa," Ace breathed. "That's way different alright."

"Makes sense to me, I mean Nii-sama would say something like ..." Kazoo said absentmindedly

"Who?"

"Nothing," Kazoo snapped in response to Ace's question. Ace raised an eyebrow at him. What was the big deal behind the name?

"K'lua," a withered voice called. Looking in the direction it was older lizard with her frills looking like they were wilting, her scales were spotted and her face had some scarring around her cheeks. Maybe this was the High Wyvern?

"Milady," K'lua bowed deeply to her. The Professor just gave her an analyzing look while Mokuba also was appraising like Ace was but his looked...slightly more hostile. "I bring you the Lord of the Chronos and his champions."

"Lord of Chronos?"

"A fancy way of saying Time Lord," the Professor answered lifting up his hat in greetings. "Hallo, I'm the Doctor."

"Physician of the Sky I know of thee," the High Wyvern said with what looked like a respectful bow. "Well met. Your coming is auspicious indeed. My generation is blessed."

"I got a bad feeling about this."

"Peace Lobo of the Moon," the High Wyvern said raising her claw with what Ace assumed with a smile as she leaned upon a feathered staff. Lobo of the Moon? What was that? "No harm will come to you or the Drake of the Sky Eyes. Now come the Azure One awaits."

"Drake of the Sky Eyes?"

"Yes," the High Wyvern said looking at Kazoo as she and their escorts turned towards a previously unseen path. They began walking down the path heading towards the temple. "That is your title. Your coming was foretold ages ago but the Great Wyvern. Now come. The Azure Eyes awaits you. But first you must show us your _ka._ "

"Ka?"

"Your spirit. You see there are five pieces of the soul. The _ba_ the life force, _ka_ the spirit that one possesses, _ren_ the name of soul, _ib_ that is the heart and _sheut_ which is the shadow that tethers it together," the High Wyvern explained as they reached a stone dials in the middle of what looked like a courtyard. Ace barely had time to take in the scene before they continued on until they reached the stairs which they began to ascend.

"That's Egyptian," the Professor said his eyebrows shooting up in shock almost stopping. He stared at her with a renewed sense of interest. "That's an Ancient Egyptian around the Middle Kingdom understanding of a soul. What's that doing here on this side the universe? How do you even know that?"

"Eh?" Ace looked at the Professor curiously.

"What?" Kazoo also looked at him with equal confusion.

"I'll explain later...or more to the point perhaps our hosts can," the Professor said as they entered into a torch light chamber in the middle of the pyramid.

"And you shall receive that, but first we must judge their _ka,"_ the High Wyvern waved her claw to a raised circular dais surrounded by stone slabs that had monsters craved into them with a circle of torches around it. "There they shall be challenged and we shall see their _ka._ "

_"_ What and not mine?" The Professor took a step between the two groups his posture stiffened with protectiveness. "I insist that I undergo this trial. I won't put my friends in danger for some archaic ritual."

"They shall be safe, of this you must trust me," the High Wyvern said looking directly into the Professor's eyes. "I solemnly assure you with the blessings of the Azure One that no harm will come to them. I've sensed them and their hearts a true. Well," she amended looking at Kazoo. "Hers is but his is in need mending."

"His? Hey you leave Kazoo alone," Ace barked angrily stepping in front of him. "Look he might be a prat but I don't think he deserves...whatever it is you're planning on doing. In fact, you know what? I'll go first."

"Ace," the Professor said turning his gaze towards her. "We don't know what it entails."

"No," Ace agreed. "But I'll find out. I'll be okay Professor. Trust me."

The Professor looked less then happy and said: "I don't want to lose my best Ace."

"You won't," Ace assured him. "I'll win this one."

"Very well, let the Shadow Trials begin," the High Wyvern said raising up her staff. A previously unnoticed symbol began to glow with an ethereal light. From the darkness came hooded figures, six to be precise and they too raised their staffs which glowed at the end as well. She turned away from the others and soon gathered up her courage and walked towards the stairs. She slowly went up the stairs not looking back. Keeping her eyes in front she concentrated on stepping forward until she reached the dusty top.

The weird slabs had monsters carved into them and she almost fancied that she heard snarls, growls and howls coming from them. Each one of them felt weird to her like she was looking at a museum piece like a mummy. It gave her the heebie jeebies but she'd promised the Professor she'd do this and by gum she would. She took a deep breath and stood in the middle waiting for something to happen. Even with all the preparation in the world nothing prepared her for the shadows suddenly swarming around her enveloping her in a tight but gently embrace.

She heard the Doctor cry her name along with Kazoo but they sounded like they were far far away. She blinked and saw instead of the murky darkness a bright forest with dancing lights all around. Ace paused and looked seeing a shadow coming gently towards her. Ace steeled herself waiting for whatever attack it was going to offer. Instead she heard a chuckle...a canine chuckle. The shadow then pealed back exposing a lime green wolf with crimson claws and long teeth accompanied by a white wolf with a mane of blue fur and shackles attached _to...his_ ankles. Instead of collar for the main wolf it had a short sash decorated with runes and what looked like the writing that Ace had noticed the Doctor sometimes used when he thought she wasn't looking. It's gaze was cautious but not aggressive. Ace sensing that she saw supposed approach walked forward holding out her hand. Both wolves immediately bowed but it was the blue that approached her and she felt blue ones shaggy fur between her fingers.

"Ah you ain't so tough," Ace cooed which made the wolf huff in what seemed to amusement while the other grinned in canine happiness. "You lot got a name?"

The main one she was petting...both _he..._ looked at her expectantly. Wait she was supposed to name it or was she to guess it? Gordon Bennett, so no pressure here.

"Um..." she castled her thoughts to see if she could find a name that was dignified for the lupine creature before her or guess at it...then out of the blue came a name.

_"Fenrir the Nordic Wolf I know thee,"_ Ace blinked as the words seemed to come from deep within her. "Okay that was weird, I cannot believe that I went all poetic on you lot. I was thinking something along the lines like Jack or Rex. Ya know since I took the name Ace."

"Fenrir is my formal title," the lead wolf...said? His lips didn't move but she heard the words as clearly as if they'd been spoken to her. "But I shall acquiesce to a nickname of your choosing."

"Okay, um how's about Finn?"

"That is acceptable."

"Silver Fang is my title but if you'll permit I'll be called Fang," the green one said with a wolfish smile.

"Brilliant!" Ace smiled at the wolf called Fenrir. She fist punched the air in her excitement which quickly died down once she realized a big problem she hadn't before. "So is this it? Um how do I get back?"

"This is the first portion. The next is that you must fight the demons that will attack as part of the Shadow Game," Finn said lower his head and bearing his fangs. "You've accomplish the first task of allowing me to approach and spoken my name but now we must fight as one."

"Okay let's do it then," Ace pulled out a Nitro-9 container. "Don't worry Finn. I've got this one."

That was when the forest disappeared along with Fang and was rapidly replaced with a darken chamber with dust, sand and craved stones. Before was a blank faced man with...Norse gear? Huh?

The Norse man raised his hand his wrist encases in a golden bracelet with what looked like wing on the side only it was a golden wing decorated with sapphires. There was a brief flash of light and then lumbering beast came forth that looked like troll with a club to match. It leered at her and swung his club in her direction. Ace dodged while Finn charged with a savage snarl. Then the troll's arm was soon pinned by Finn's teeth. While he was occupied Ace threw a canister at the Norse man. The man made the mistake of cutting it which made it explode in his face and...for some reason disappear entirely. Huh odd that but still a victory.

"Got'cha," Ace smirked at her victory. Behind the carnage Finn brought down the troll with a slash of his claws. Once he was done the troll disappeared as well which relieved Ace. She was half afraid she'd killed someone. Shaking off the attack he ran to her and sat down.

"You weren't suppose to attack him," Finn said with tone of mild disapproval.

"Oh, whoops, hey in my defense no one said anything about that."

"True so the Shadows will allow it," Finn smiled at her. "Feel fortunate because otherwise you would've been subjected to a Penalty Game."

"Penalty Game?"

"A punishment for those that cheat."

"Ah, well thanks for that save."

"Your good spirit did that...also as I've said it wasn't specified so it technically was allowed. Shadow Games are notoriously literal," Finn said."Your trials after this will be great but I think you shall triumph and I shall be honored to fight at your side throughout them. Speak my name to those in your trust and I shall call them allies."

"Sure thing Chaney," Ace nodded back with a grin. It was then that the arena vanished and she reappeared on the dais with Finn at her said. She looked behind her to see the Professor and Kazoo staring at her with shock. Ace couldn't help it and waved cheekily at them shouting: "OI PROFESSOR I'M BACK! GUESS WHAT!? I GOT A COOL WOLF!" Yeah it was worth watching the jaw drop on both of them.

* * *

Mokuba stared at the impossible sight in front of him. Ace had just come back after being consumed by literal darkness and was now back with a white and blue wolf with shackles on it's ankles... _Had he missed something!?_

"Ace," the Doctor said with something akin to awe, wonder and confusion. "Who or what is that?" He pointed at the wolf who let out a bark...of amusement...how was this his life now?

"That is her _ka,"_ The Wyvern said bowing to her. "She has passed the Trial and emerged triumphant from her Game. She is bonded to her _ka._ "

"That's her _ka?!"_ Mokuba echoed as he stared at the beast before him. This was a beast that dwelled within her?! A freaking wolf?! So what was his then?

"Yeah he's mine, I choose or okay rather he choose me," Ace said with a nonchalant shrug. "Now it's your turn kiddo."

"Not a kid," Mokuba muttered angrily but he did step forward and all but ran up the stairs to the dais. If she could get a cool monster then so could he.

"So it shall begin," the Wyvern said holding up her staff. Shadows appeared once more only...tinged with gold. Huh?

As they enveloped him in their embrace Mokuba heard a whisper in his ear as he entered into a brightly lighted mist filled area.

_Mokie._

Mokuba froze as he heard his brother's nickname for him the one he'd used before Gozaburo got his claws into him. He looked around to see if he was present. As expected there was nothing save for... Suddenly from the mists he saw him walking towards...not as Seto Kaiba the business mogul and CEO but... _Nii-sama._

"Nii-sama?" He breathed almost hardly daring to believe it, his eyes filled up with tears. "NII-SAMA!" He ignored logical side of his brain which tried to remind him that there was no possible way he could here on an _alien planet_ and ran towards the figure tears rolling down his eyes. His tears blurred his vision as he unthinkingly ran towards him. That's when he slammed into a wall or what felt like a wall. He fell on his back with a surprised huff.

Looking up as he was rubbing his head he saw he was surrounded by monsters. Some from CapMon, others from _Magic and Wizards_ and still others from movies he'd seen or read in books but the biggest difference was all of them had his face plastered on them. His face and eyes with a cruel grin or a snarl that made him flinch and his heart sink.

"What's the matter?" They all sneered at him. "That's what you wanted."

He turned back his gaze to Seto only to see that he too has morphed to his original age only with demonic traits. His face was sharper and his eyes slit like a cat nearby was one his own monstrous forms kept on a leash that was wrapped around Seto's claws. He saw Seto walk up to another what looked a copy of himself and placed a clawed hand upon him. Soon something foul slithered down the elder's arm and then his other self began to grotesquely transform into a beast. He could see the skin crawling, morph, change with spikes, fur or scales coming from where his skin used to be and hear the bones break and resettle into something new. He watched in horror as mirror version of himself turned into another monster who joined the others with a wicked cackle that chilled Mokuba to the bone. Once he reached the pack he turned and said in unison with a sharp toothed grin.

_"This is what you wanted!"_ The monsters roared at him. _"You wanted this. Now accept it!_ ** _That's your fate, to be a monster to be unleashed. Now you must be stored now!"_**

Mokuba reflexively looked around for what this storage was and saw a CapMon capsule close on him encasing him in darkness and the plastic shell. Within the darkness he witnessed everything he'd done to others in all his ten years. Every cruelty, every sneer and every wrong done to them...all in the name of imitating his brother. The Monster Controller. As each of the instances flashed by he felt more and more that his spirit was being stripped of his _flimsy_ excuse peel away until the raw truth was left.

_I'm a monster. They're right..._ the realization slammed into him making him reel from the information.

_"There's no room for brotherly love. If you can't accept that then you'll always lose. Only the strong survive in this world,"_ the memory of their last conversation passed before his eyes before everything and everyone faded into black...Maybe he should stay...

Mokuba froze feeling as if he was making an important decision. All he wanted was his brother's attention. But was it worth losing himself? _Did he want stay the way he was or change?_ With his brother gone were the ties of familial affections while with Ace and the Doctor he didn't need to prove himself, they gave freely. They just let him be him. Warts and all. The Doctor...hadn't he saved him when it would've been easier to leave him?...

" _Oi Kazoo hang in there mate! I'm with you so don't you give up you git! I'd loan you some my Nitro-9 for the fight but I reckon that the Professor wouldn't want this place blown sky high...'Course that could change if this keeps up."_

_"Hang on my boy, you can do this! I'm warning you Wyvern if anything happens to him I'll let Ace blow this place up. And I shall be very_ cross _with you."_

_They care,_ Mokuba thought. Truthfully he hadn't been with them long enough to know them but their impression was that they were good people. And...he liked that. He wanted to get to know them better and see more of this fantastic world they walked in. Mokuba noticed that bleak darkness replaced by an mirror reflection of himself with the monster feature staring at him which soon vanished into the shadows.

Then a ray of light appeared and who stood before him at a bright gate stood not his brother...but instead it was the Doctor and Ace and they were beckoning him into the gate of light. Mokuba slowly got to his feet his limbs felt heavy for some reason but he focused on moving forwards. As he walked he felt his limbs grow lighter and the light got brighter and brighter. He reached the gate which both Ace and the Doctor pulled him through. He blinked at the light and soon heard a roar of triumph. Opening his eyes he got the biggest shock of his life because in front of him was a dragon but not just any dragon but the _Blue-Eyes White Dragon._ Mokuba gaped at the dragon that stood before him.

It...no _she_ looked far more majestic that anything that could be shown on a card. Iridescent scales reflecting back a beautiful mix of sky blue and white like she was the living embodiment of the sky itself. Claws and teeth that could rend him into pieces but yet he wasn't afraid. Her eyes gleaming with happiness and grim determination. The beast bowed and allowed him to pet _her_ head which he did after a second hesitation.

_"I know your name, Blue Eyes White Dragon. You are conqueror of Evil and serve only those who've mastered their own fate,"_ Mokuba said solemnly as he rubbed her head. The dragon looked up at him. _Sora,_ he thought giving her a nickname which he felt that she approved of. She hissed happily apparently at the unspoken nickname and back away giving him space to breath. Then in a sudden rush the shadows dissipated and soon he was standing back in the dais with his _freaking dragon._

"Gordon Bennett! He got a dragon! Wizard! Nice one Kazoo!"

Mokuba didn't respond to Ace instead he stared at the dragon with awe and his heart for the first time in a long while felt clear and at peace.

* * *

Sakai INC was in an unassuming building indistinguishable from all the rest of the office buildings around it. Or at least the outreach office was.

"Right Nardole go with Missy to the TARDIS and wait there while I go in with Yūgi. No arguments."

"Fine," Nardole huffed looking cross but resigned. "But hurry up yeah? No dawdling."

"Oh don't worry he'll be in one piece," Missy brushed off his words looking at her nails disinterestedly. "It's not like I can do much here right now and besides your TARDIS doesn't like me."

_Might have something to do with torturing her during the Year that Never Was, t_ he Doctor thought gave her stern look which made her at the least bow her head in recognition as he turned back to the building. He all but stormed into the lobby area where a secretary clearly not expecting anyone jumped at their sudden appearance.

"Good day," the Doctor said with a smile that he hoped was intimidating. "I'm here for Sora Jikan-san."

The woman stiffened at the code name used for him. Yūgi was looking on with interest but fortunately wasn't asking questions which was fine for now.

"One moment sir," she said leaning over the page the commanding officer her gaze was now focused and excited. A young one eh? Interesting but then again he had been a frequenter more so to the British UNIT then others. For shame he needed to do better on that the next time. After all there was more to Earth then England despite what some thought and Nardole could get used to it. Besides one needed a vacation after all.

Finally after what seemed like endless ages a Japanese officer walked in stiffly looking appraising at him. The Commanding officer most likely.

"Doctor," he saluted him. "Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart spoke of you very highly, I am Colonel Ito Mamoru of UNIT Japan."

"Right pleasure," the Doctor nodded having a not so subtle jab in a control freak's voice echoing about manners. "This is..." He hesitated for second remembering that he needed to refer to the boy by nicknames...Something was coming after all. "Takahashi Jon, he's my Watson."

"Ah..He's a bit young for the role yes?"

"Well his family was killed in pursuit of an artifact," the Doctor said with a scowl while he could feel Yūgi look at him funnily. "I was wondering if you could help me with that."

"Of course," Mamoru nodded. "Our resources are at your disposal. Please right this way." He gestured to elevator. The Doctor nodded as he began to follow him. He chanced a peek and saw to his relief that Nardole and Missy were gone. Good. He didn't need or want Missy running around making merry havoc among UNIT. There was enough issues to go about right now with a renegade murderer mucking things up even more.

"Doctor?" Yūgi's call made him turn. "How come-"

"Well let's just say that we need to be secretive okay?" The Doctor said. He should've explained this early to the boy but...well nothing could be done now so it was best that he knew now. "We don't want the bad people to find you see. So you're Jon for now."

"Huh?"

"I said-" He paused in his repetition of the explanation. What had happened? There was an explosion... _wait._ Curious he tried snapping near Yūgi's left ear and then the right. He flinched at the left which he saw coming but the right he only looked over curiously. Ah some hearing loss. Right he forgot how fragile humans were. He'd have to do something about that or rather get Ace to do something since he was staying in the near future.

"Sorry," he said speaking up slightly. "We need to use nicknames okay? That's very important you see. So you're Takahashi Jon for now. Got that?"

"Oh, okay," Yūgi said straightening up. "Jon?"

"That's right," the Doctor said catching up to Mamoru who was waiting patiently at the elevator for them.

"Nice place," he commented trying to make small talk since this was his first time here once he'd reached him.

"Indeed and the most inconspicuous one. As you know we did consider Kaiba Corp underground for a base but given Kaiba's...lack of moral scruples it was decided against. Too much of a security risk."

"Indeed, I heard that. If I may ask just how bad is that bloke?" The Doctor stepped into the elevator. He knew but he'd remembered from Nardole's way of dealing with things that sometimes asking the obvious however annoying would reveal more information about things. Loose lips and all.

"I think him as...a very decidedly an unpleasant fellow," Mamoru said carefully as he pressed the button to the floor that they needed go to. "In fact, I would argue that my Egyptian compatriot First Lieutenant Assad would be a bit more vocal on his disgust with the matter."

"I can imagine," The Doctor steeled himself for what was to come he had a feeling it was going to be a doozy. He could feel something coming...wait himself? He felt his memories of an incident awaking...ah bugger! The midget was coming! Well at least he'd have Ace and Mokuba, excuse him Kazuki, to distract him from the micromanager. Well they'd also help with Yūgi if he remembered properly. Oh boy was this going to a proper mess. He felt his face spread in a maniac grin.

_Fantastic!_

* * *

Yūgi clung to the Doctor as they went down into the ground. Yūgi was fascinated with this and continued to look around. So he had to pretend that he was someone else? Well he'd pretend, he didn't want someone killed for himself considering he already had lost his family. He didn't want the Doctor to suffer as well. Finally the reached the bottom of the shaft and the doors opened revealing a silvery corridor with stark white lights that looked like snow to him.

"Here we are," the man that had talked to the Doctor said. He said a few things in rapid succession that Yūgi didn't hear but he heard the Doctor say: "Right to the end of the corridor. Onwards I'd say."

The man nodded and began walking down the corridor. The Doctor looked at Yūgi and said slightly loudly: "His name is Colonel Ito Mamoru, he's going to be our escort. So try to listen to him and if you can't hear him let me know."

"Why can't I hear?"

"The bomb made your ears go funny. Hopefully the hearing will return on it's own."

"Okay," Yūgi said easily. He steeled himself waiting for what was coming next. He had to be ready for this.

* * *

Valon paced in the Courtyard as R'apal conspired with Dartz. Beside him Am'el stood as still as statue. They awaited the coming of the Emissary with the news of his voyage. If it was successful then they're raise would be assured. If not then they risked losing some support from their followers.

_No matter, Dartz can manage,_ Valon assured himself his whiskers waving in the wind. _We're in the right, the Emissary will show us the will of the Azure One._

_"_ Valon," R'apal called to him. "Master Dartz is ready for us now."

"Alright."


	6. Battle Phase Middle: Dragons and Ships

This an interesting development to be sure. The Doctor stared at his two friends as they looked at their _ka._ He was expecting maybe a symbolic gesture or awaking not actual corporeal monsters clearly made by the psychic powers augmented by the seal in way that allowed for them to manifest. But still it was awe inspiring to look at them. Also there was expression on each of the summoners face. For Ace it was triumphant and gleeful while Kazuki was more calm and contemplative. It was quite an interesting contrast.

"Now that the _ka_ are manifest you can approach the Azure One," the High Wyvern said gesturing into inner sanctum that he hadn't noticed before. "Come and see. She wishes to speak with you three."

The Doctor nodded and began to follow her into the inner sanctum with Ace, Kazuki and their beasts following. Most interestingly the guards merely took up positions and didn't follow. Perhaps they were being sincere about the need for them after all. That said he needed to keep an eye on them.

Surrounding him was a cathedral like area with pillars covered with pictograms that depicted a powerful dragon leering over what looked like a serpentine creature with ruined wings...Curiouser and curiouser. The plot thickened.

"Azure One," the Great Wyvern said kneeling down to stone tablet in the middle of the room...depicting the very dragon that stood by Kazuki's side. Well no wonder they considered him blessed if his _ka_ was in the shape of their deity. It was rather interesting development...

" _Kia'sa_ approach thine servants and thine chosen, I beseech thee," the Great Wyvern continued her invocation kowtowing at this point. The Doctor bowed his head a little for respect sake. He might not believe the same thing but he wasn't going to be rude about it. Beside him he saw Ace follow his lead while Kazuki gave a respectful bow and looking furtively around clapped his hands for added measure.

_Kia'sa?_ Was that a title, like the myriad of faiths he'd encountered during his travels having multiple titles for their deities?

" _I come to the Timeless One and his companions. Thank you High Wyvern for bring them here to me,"_ A soft..female voice called to them...Hang on, was that... _ancient Egyptian?_ How could this be? What was that doing here? Looking around he noticed that Ace or Kazuki had reacted with shock and confusion. The High Wyvern had her head bowed in reverence. So it was just for them? Curious.

"I, the Timeless One, am here," the Doctor said softly in the same language a little stiffly. It'd been a while since he actually spoken the language instead of letting the TARDIS translate automatically. Not that he couldn't he just well couldn't be bothered beforehand.

"With the ones chosen I see," it was there that the Doctor got a look at the speaker. It was a young girl with light skin tone with light blue hair and light sky blue eyes dressed in what looked to be peasant garb in ancient Mesopotamia. She walked forward towards her steps ethereal and quiet. So she was non-corporeal entity.

"There's a light spell around the area so we won't be disturbed," she explained seeing his curiosity. "You and your friends are safe fear not. The High Wyvern knows this and shall just maintain the connection so we can speak."

"I see, so you're the local deity," the Doctor said raising an eyebrow. "The Azure One eh?"

"That is what they call me yes," she said blushing. "But I wasn't intending on that. I just happen to appear and they took me for a sign of salvation."

"How did you get here?"

"I was brought. By who, I'm afraid I don't know but once I was brought the first High Wyvern's shadowmancy brought me forth and I defeated a beast that terrorized them. They then worshiped me. Ironic considering back home in the ancient times I was being stoned for being considered a witch."

"Yes well life is funny like that," the Doctor agreed filing most of the information for later investigation. "But why call me? Do you have the gift of foresight?"

"Eh...Professor? What are you saying?"

"Ah, sorry Ace I'm speaking Ancient Egyptian. I was asking her how she came here."

"Wait a second, if you're speaking that then how come everyone I've met has spoken English then?"

"Hold on, you guys aren't speaking Japanese?"

"That would be the TARDIS translator. She translates all languages save for special idioms and cultural references into English and English to whatever the local language may be and the same goes for Japanese as well. So you're hearing Japanese or English and it's translating your speech to the local lingo."

"So...if the TARDIS isn't here then how come we can understand the J'alx then?" Kazuki asked raising an eyebrow. "Wouldn't it be gibberish?"

"I think it's cause of the Rani's TARDIS. Right now there's a block which is why you need a translator now. Otherwise yes you would be a bit of cucumber."

"Cucumber?"

"Pickle," Ace said to Kazuki. "I think he means a bit of a pickle."

"So," he turned back to Kia'sa. "I am to understand that you don't know how you got here at all?"

"No alas I'm sorry I can't help that regard," Kia'sa sighed shaking her head. "They'd believe that I came of my own power but that's not the case. I told them my tale and over time it's been mythologized and changed. As for calling for your specifically I was contacted by a being named Idris."

"Idris?"

"According to herself she goes by other names but she said I could count on your help when the High Wyvern told me what was going on."

_Oh and I'm investigating that lead make no mistake._

"I am curious about the nature of this threat. What is it?" The Doctor asked.

"It is being used by the one known as the Chieftain of War who is using a power ploy to control the people. He's gathering items of power for what I know not. Know this Timeless One, what you hold is what can help stop this tide of darkness."

"What this old thing?" The Doctor held up the box that was still in his hands. "This thing can stop it?"

"It can indeed. But, you must have a care. They are dangerous if abused."

"Huh," the Doctor looked down at the item and examined much more closely. It was covered with hieroglyphs about the box containing the powers of darkness and granting a wish...

"What does it say Professor?" Ace leaned over looking at the box along with Kazuki.

" "The one who solves me shall gain the powers and knowledge of darkness" or alternatively "Whoever solves this puzzle shall be granted one wish." "

"Schmuck bait if ever I've heard it," Ace commented dismissively. "Sounds like it's saying "Please solve me so I can give you evil powers and oh grant a wish." Sounds suspect to me."

"No kidding," Kazuki agreed. "Sounds like a sucker deal."

"Indeed," the Doctor agreed his eyebrows furrowed. "I agree with the both you." He looked back up at Kia'sa. "So you say this can help."

"Yes I've seen before in the past. It is a great deterrent against darkness."

"Hey I've got a question," Kazuki said raising his hand like he was in a classroom. "If it's a puzzle then why don't your people solve it?"

"It was made for humans like I was and therefore won't work for them much to their dismay."

"Wait, hang on you were human?!"

_"Were_?" The Doctor stared at her oddly.

"Yes," Kia'sa answered. "I was and I don't know how I came to this state. The last I knew...I was fighting for someone important, well important to me at least... then I was sealed inside this stone. The next thing I knew I was summoned by the First High Wyvern named Kiz'aua. She told me of my coming and I told her my tale. Once I heard of her plight I agreed to help so with her help and shadowmancy we defeated an evil beast terrorizing her people. Then I retreated back but she promised to keep me company. She trained the next one and the one after that. Soon an entire cult and now religion sprang up from it."

"That's...something I didn't expect," Kazuki said shaking his head. "Wait wait, does that mean that the Servant of the Umbra King was another human as well as all those monsters sealed in the tablets around the temple?"

"I wouldn't know about that," Kia'sa shrugged. "I was sealed away but...when the time comes according to the Seventh High Wyvern A'zu he will be called forth once more. As for the rest I get the impression they're impressions of those that came before."

"Ah so the High Wyverns are ones that have the gift of foresight. Good to know," the Doctor nodded in understanding. "We'll keep that in mind."

"That is good. Timeless One, I ask of you is that if there is any way you can help out these kind people," Kia'sa said looking at the them with a firm look. "They took me in and I'm grateful for that. Please do what you can and save them. I can't do much because well..."

"What? You need to ask? Of course I shall do my best to help them out since you're unable to," the Doctor said was a smile. "For I am the Doctor and I help out people. Rest assure I shall be at my very best."

"And I'll help him," Ace said nodding her head firmly. "He's got his back up right here."

"As will I," Kazuki affirmed. "We've got this. Um..." He looked uncertain for a moment and then asked. "Do you need help getting out or defending the people?"

"The High Wyvern can do that or baring that...well you can but I can't confront this threat directly due to my current state."

"Me?"

"You summoned a form of me," she said confirming the Doctor's suspicions about his _ka_ beast. "I can channel myself through it and save the others once the time is right."

"Wicked, nice one Kazoo" Ace complimented Kazuki who looked genuinely shocked at the praise. So...abusive situation perhaps...Not sure he'd inquire later once this was finished.

"Ah-okay," Kazuki said once he'd recovered his bearings. He straightened up and put on quite a serious face to show his resolve. "I'll do my best."

He was about to say something else to the woman until he felt himself being pulled back. Kazuki and Ace both yelped as they too were pulled back to the Temple this time surrounded by warriors and Temple guards, the War Chief himself holding by the scruff his neck a boy with two Zygons behind him which were holding more of the items, the golden key shaped as an ankh and...a ring with dangling bits that ominously like daggers. It had an pyramidal design in the middle adorned with the eye of Ra. But that wasn't what interested the Doctor. No that was reserved for the boy dangling before them. The boy looked to be four years old with emerald eyes and white long shaggy hair dressed in a causal shirt, denim trousers and sandals. He looked like he was silent crying rubbing his eyes and shivering.

"Doctor," War Chief drawled. "I see you've come into something not your concern."

"I beg to differ on that regard," the Doctor countered looking significantly at the boy. "I see you've acquired a friend."

"More so a test subject," the War Chief said with a rather sadistic smile. "If one or the items accepts him he shall be mind to mold and control."

"OI! That ain't happening!" Ace barked holding up her bracelet on her wrist that soon expanded into a device with beautiful golden wings lined with lapis lazuli. _"From the deepest and darkest woods I call thy to fight evil of my foes come forth my wolf!"_ With that rather theatrical for Ace summoning came the wolf from before snarling at the War Chief and his minions.

"I can do that too," Kazuki said holding his bracelet which also turned into an elaborate device with the same markings. _"From the clouds above you obliterate evil. To thy I cry my dragon!"_ Then with a flash of brilliant light came the dragon roaring its defiance and magnificence to all present. The War Chief stood there a bit stunned at the appearance of the beast. The Doctor readied himself for snatching the boy away from the renegade Time Lord and beating a hasty retreat...or barring that a fight.

* * *

Mokuba tensed waiting for the first strike as his Blue Eyes roared with barely contained malice. The Zygons looked unnerved while the so called War Chief looked stunned. The boy looked like he was in awe but still terrified. Kinda understandable considering he probably had no idea what was going on here. Finally the War Chief recovered started smiling in a rather maniac manner that kind of unnerved Mokuba.

"Well, well Doctor, your _pets,"_ he placed quite amount of sadistic glee upon the word. "Seem to be most interesting this time around."

"Oi," Mokuba barked. "We aren't pets, we're his friends."

"Lesser species? Friends? Oh really Doctor, I thought you learned from that boy with a skirt and that catsuit girl that nothing truly lasts."

The Doctor's face grew downright glacial and took a step forward looking about as menacing as an oncoming typhoon. Mokuba seeing an opportunity silently commanded his beast to lunge at the alien. Sora obeyed in an instant and with her sinuous neck snapped out making the War Chief flinch and dropped the kid with a thud. Mokuba lunged and quickly snatched the boy away while Ace clearly paying attention to him grabbed the items... Only for her to scream in pain as one of them burned her skin making her slam the dream-catcher thing into the ground while still keep a firm grip on the key. Her wolf launched themselves at the Zygon slamming him to the ground with a gasp of surprise.

"YOU BRAT!" The War Chief snarled stepping forward as if to grab her. Around his company began to chase them. The High Wyvern's group looked firm readying for the fight to defend them. The Doctor capitalized on the confusion and grabbed them all by the scruff of their necks and dragged them away slamming down a button on a the previously shown black device while pulling them down a corridor that he'd spotted. Sora and Ace's wolf provided more cover as they quickly dispatched one Zygon and kept the others at bay with Sora roaring at them intimidating the attackers with her sheer size and her resemblance to the goddess. He hoped the others managed to escape.

_"They'll be fine,"_ Kia'sa's voice said. " _Thanks to your summoning I'll keep them safe. Now go. We shall see each other again."_

"Right, an escape plan would go about now Professor!" Ace said as they ran down a corridor leading away from the main chamber. "Like anytime now!"

"Working that," the Doctor muttered as he continued to press the button while holding the kid close. It was then that he heard a sound like grinding and wheezing noise coming from up ahead of them. The Doctor turned back to Ace with a grin.

"Ah ha! It worked! Oh ye of little faith now do you doubt? Right now let's go into the TARDIS and get some distance from this mess. We need to regroup and figure out precisely what is going on."

"Right, so you say," Ace commented as they continued to run. Finally they reached a...blue box?

"Wizard! Okay you were right Professor."

"Told you," the Doctor said pushing open the adjacent door and running into what was clearly another TARDIS. "Now let's go...WHAT IS THIS?!"

* * *

Ace ran into the TARDIS expecting to see it's comforting console, the hatstand and white wall with those hexagon things that he refused to explain what they did only to see...Well the console was there but the room looked like a...a proper space ship with a rotating column hanging over the console that the Professor was staring at with horror.

"What's this?!" The Professor barked again looking really cross using his brolly to point like he was going to stab the surroundings with it as he gently put the kid down on the stairs nearby leading to a balcony with bookshelves and a reading chair. "What happened to my TARDIS?! Why is there a rotating top there?" He pointed to the spinning display that had odd circles with smaller ones inside of them. "Are we in a helicopter?"

"Um Professor less comments on the wallpaper and getting out of here," Ace suggested as she quickly closed the door as Kazoo got in. She then started gazing around interested at the changes she would see. Gone was the white replaced with a royal blue shade with silver lining which gave it a wicked retro and yet futuristic feel to it. Looking closer at the balcony she saw that not only was there bookshelves and a reading chair but a worktable and a chalkboard as well. As she looked around she heard a soft noise that stilled the Professors grumblings. She looked over to see the boy...was sobbing quietly. Ace abandoned her look around and sat next to the kid where the Doctor had placed him. She saw him lean over to the boy as second later with Kazoo following hesitantly behind him unsure.

"Hallo," he said gently brushing his thick now pale hair from his face wiping off some of the boy's tears. "I'm the Doctor."

"And this is Ace and Kazuki," he pointed to the two of them respectively. "Who are you?"

"Ba-Bakura Ryou," the boy sobbed tears flowing freely down his face. The kid was sobbing something fierce with snot coming out of his nose.

"What happened to you, Ryou?" the Doctor asked taking a seat to his left side while Kazoo sat in the front. Ace saw him pull out a handkerchief and wipe off the worst of the mess off of his face. Bees realizing he was still kinda messy began wiping his eyes trying to compose himself as he answered as best as he could.

"I...Daddy wanted the Ring so we went to Egypt...He acted-ed funny since Mommy and Amane-imouto dead...He found someone. I hide 'cause I was scared than it touched him..and it..it..." At this point he broke down and began howling in anguish in a way Ace wasn't used to seeing. The sheer force of his sorrow was mind-blowing and just too much. But Ace could understand the fear about that Ring thingie. If that burning was any indication she'd guess how he'd gone out. Gordon Bennett that was horrifying way to go and in front of his own kid...

Now at this point the Professor quickly embraced the boy holding him to his chest allowing him to sob into his waistcoat. A second later Ace joined in with firm and comforting hug of her own. Kazoo...well he put his hand on the kid's shoulder and began rubbing it in comforting circles. Guess that was his method of comforting him. Well she wasn't going to judge now.

"There, there, little one," the Professor said in the softest voice she'd ever heard him use. "It's going to be alright now."

"He killed them," Ryou whispered. "He killed the strange man...then he grabbeded me then..."

"I know, he took to strange box and pulled you into this mess eh?" He looked at the boy who nodded sadly. "There there, we'll help you out. For I am the Doctor and I help people."

"You do?"

"I do indeed."

* * *

Ryou leaned back and looked at the man that saved him from the other man. The Doctor looked sincere in his promise and he...he trusted him. He would trust him. He looked like he meant what he said.

"Now," the Doctor said getting up from beside him. "Let's see if we can get some perrrspective on this little doohickey."

"That doohickey killed someone," Ace commented giving his shoulder to squeeze leaving him with Kazuki. Kazuki looked at him for a long time before saying: "Look I get you're scared but let me just say that you can trust him." He gestured over to the Doctor who was grumbling but fiddling with the controls of the weird place they were in. "He's going to help okay? So don't worry."

Ryou nodded a bit slowly before Kazuki accepted and walked over to Ace. He looked down at the Key that Ace had left beside flinching as he did so. The man had been wearing that before...before...He shook his head firmly before returning his gaze to the item. He didn't like it but...he didn't want to leave it here either. He twitching as he did so reached out his hand and picked up the item. It was cold in his grasp but not uncomfortable. He soon slipped it on his neck as he'd seen the other made worn it. It felt...like it belonged there. He wasn't sure why or how he knew but he got the impression that the man was giving him permission to have it...or someone was. In either case he'd kept it safe and keep it away from the bad man.

* * *

Missy was the first into the TARDIS when it took off. She wasn't trying to be bad, really she wasn't. She was trying to behave for once when the TARDIS took off and launched into the space time vortex. The Valet of course accused her of fiddling but this was one of the few times that she wasn't lying...not that it mattered and truth be told she was interested in seeing where this particular trip was going to go. They soon thudded and she dashed for the door before the Valet could recover. Slamming them open she looked around and saw...a dusty corridor. Ugh how dull. Quickly she slammed the door shut hearing a slight yallow as it slammed on fingers. She snorted. Should've moved faster the fool.

"Who goes there?!" An azure lizard being yelled approaching her from down the hall with a spear...how unoriginal. Yawn.

"I'm bored," she declared ignoring the lizard and brushing past the being before it had a chance to respond. Her TCE was inactive right now so she couldn't obliterate the fool so she'd have to do the whole brushing off thing. She walked on ignoring the lizard and his demands...Well until he thrusted his spear into her back. She turned giving out that beast a foul look and then bashed it in the head with her brolly knocking the creature out allowing her to go forward. She walked into an entrance way...to see a glorious mess. She smiled devilish as she waltzed around the fallen people and the...slabs?

Missy looked at the slabs with a critical eye. There just elaborate wall carvings...of monsters. Well now, she wasn't going to let go art go to waste now, was she?

She turned towards the commotion and saw a...OH YES!

"DRAGON!" She squealed with childish glee clapping her hands looking at the sky blue dragon chasing away all of the lizard beasts before it. "IT'S A DRAGON! I WANT ONE! WHERE DO I GET ONE!?"

"What?!" A voice snapped at her side. Turning she saw...well, well, well. Wasn't this a surprise? And here she'd thought he'd died. Well shows that she wasn't the only one that could get out a sticky situation. So what was he doing?

"War Chief I presume?" She nodded to him.

"Who in heavens name are you?!"

"Rude," Missy chastised him as he backed away from the magnificent beast that bellowed it's rage at him as several creatures ran from it's might...Oh she was definitely getting one make no mistake. "What? You don't recognize your old school mate?"

The War Chief stared before his eyes widened with surprise. She smiled sweetly at him while dodging some of the debris being thrown at them as the backed away.

"See I knew you could tell," she smiled at him.

"Mast-"

"Mistress now."

"Apologies Mistress," he bowed as he pulled both her and himself out harms way along with several other lizards in tow. Hm, odd that. But now they were back in the hallway in which she'd entered into the room. The dragon roared once more before from the sounds of it disappearing. Pity.

"I'm in need of a retrieval of an item that the Doctor has stolen. Would you be interested in assisting me?" The War Chief said. He was almost rubbing his hands together with greed. Tsk tsk. Amateur.

"Which Doctor and what item?" Missy said as she disinterested began to examine her nails. Slightly clipped. How bothersome. She'd have to fix that.

"Short with brown haired male that wears a hat, carries a brolly and is accompanied with two lesser species."

_Ah ha, that lot,_ Missy smiled to herself allowing a short trip down memory lane. Ah little Kazuki and Ace...When? Oh right Perivale...She did have so much fun with those two. Also Kazuki had the most adorable ears that she thought about it. Well so the Chief wanted help did he? Well if she was right, which of course she was for she was very clever, then whatever scheme he was thinking of obviously didn't succeed. So...why not? She'd have some fun with this. Besides it'd score points with the Doctor and she'd be doing some mayhem as well. Win, win for all.

"Certainly," she smiled at him with a hard edge. "Tell me more about this...item you want retrieved."

* * *

The Doctor steeled himself as he walked down the hall heading the control center. He wasn't expecting this particular errand to be filled with death and explosives but this was turning into one of those days. Yugi, bless his heart was behaving wonderfully and was not being too much of a fuss. Then again he'd just lost his entire family so yeah he'd subdued as well were he the boy. Once they'd reached the control room the Doctor looked about with a critical eye.

It was a large room with a map of Domino and nearby Tokyo with several dots adorning it. Possibly hot spots. There were several computers scattered about all reflecting data being run through their system with various individuals grabbing each of the printouts and rushing them off to the appropriate recipients. Despite the rush the room was calm and orderly giving it a sense of authority and peace. Good, he'd definitely rate it high on his Yelp list.

"As you can see we've got several of the highest level of technology keeping track of the various disturbances that we might encounter here," Mamoru said with a slight bit of pride coming into his quiet voice. "We take our duties to defend and protect quite seriously unlike that UK counterpart that I've been hearing of...a Torchwood is it?"

"Indeed, you're doing a good job here," the Doctor said nodding. No need to point out the things he could be doing considering that he was trying to set a good example here. Taking the mickey could come later. Right now focus.

"Heard of an explosions lately?"

"I have not," Mamoru frowned. "What kind of explosion are we talking about?"

"A massive one caused by a 72nd Century blaster."

"That's news to me and in light of this I will take charge of this investigation personally," Mamoru said gesturing to a man standing over a computer. He saw the gesture and quickly made his way over. "Doctor this our visiting advisor, Ali Nassar of Egyptian UNIT. Perhaps together we can come to understanding what happened."

"Doctor," he said giving him a soft smile. "A pleasure to actually meet you. You're quite a figure in my area."

"Really?"

"Yes we're still cleaning up the Osirian messes down there," Ali said as he bowed to the Doctor. No salute? Interesting. And wait hang on!

"Osirian messes eh?" The Doctor said very interested and worried. Osirian were a species that he was happy to mess with at all. Sutekh was thank all of creation dead but the thought of more...well it's shouldn't be too much of a surprise considering seven hundred and fifty had fought him. There was bound to be things that got lost in the shuffle. Oh he was checking that out for the safety of all down there...Already getting a checklist. Oh this was a good one!

"Yes sir," Ali said straightening up. "Pretty messy stuff sir."

"Just Doctor, don't call me sir. Also...have you got some milk and snacks here? I'm feeling a bit peckish and Jon is too."

"Jon?" Ali leaned over looking at the boy with a raised eyebrow.

"My companion, he's my companion," the Doctor said pointing to Yuugi who did his best to look attentive and brave. "So mind getting us something to eat?"

"Sure," Ali said his posture loosing up significantly. He smiled at the boy waving at him which Yuugi returned with a smile. "I'll be right back."

"Good, now then, ready to hear a doozy?"

* * *

Yūgi waited for the snack as the Doctor explained what had happened. Some of his hearing had come back but he still couldn't hear certain things still. It was kinda of annoying but he endured it. He knew that the Doctor would think of something and he needed to be focused. He smacking his face to make himself focus on the situation. Okay, there was a bad person out there...So what did they want? Nothing was missing or..was it? He frowned as he thought about what happened. He was sure that nothing was missing but what if he had missed something? If so what?

"Here you go son," a man said handing him a milk carton. Yugi smiled at the man and bowed his thanks to him and began sipping once he noticed it'd been opened thinking long and hard about what he knew. He wanted to help. And he'd do his best to do so.


End file.
